


Good Morning, Detective.

by mizumii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - Police Officer, Investigations, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 80,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizumii/pseuds/mizumii
Summary: "อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ คุณนักสืบ" คำทักทายมาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่สว่างจ้าราวแสงอาทิตย์ยามเช้าอันสดใสMain Site : "Good Morning, Detective. (AU : Thorki)" in JoyladaHashtag on Twitter : #สถานีมาร์เวล #คุณนักสืบธอร์กิ





	1. Begin Again

6.50 am.

นัยน์ตาสีเขียวเหลือบมองนาฬิกาดิจิตอลบนโต๊ะหัวเตียงพลางแง้มม่านของหน้าต่างห้องนอน มองผู้คนที่เดินไปมาบนฟุตบาธข้างล่าง เวลานี้คนยังบางตาอยู่มาก โดยเฉพาะเช้าวันจันทร์ที่เป็นเหมือนฝันร้ายของมนุษย์วัยทำงานแม้ท้องฟ้าจะสดใสแค่ไหนก็ตาม

เจ้าของห้องดึงผ้าม่านให้ปิดสนิทดังเดิมก่อนไปยังมุมห้อง ผ้าขนหนูสีขาวตรงเอวถูกดึงแล้วโยนลงตะกร้า ร่างที่มีกล้ามพอประมาณในกางเกงชั้นในตัวเดียวเดินไปเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้า หยิบเสื้อเชิ้ตแขนยาวสีเทาอ่อนออกมาสวม ติดกระดุมทุกเม็ดด้วยท่าทางไม่รีบร้อน

เขานั่งบนเก้าอี้หน้าโต๊ะเครื่องแป้ง ก้มสวมถุงเท้าสีดำคละลายจุดสีม่วงเข้ม รัดสายรั้งเสื้อบริเวณต้นขา ลุกขึ้นติดคลิปที่ปลายสายเข้ากับชายเสื้อเชิ้ตสามจุด ปรับความยาวเล็กน้อยให้ไม่ตึงจนเกินไป ทำเช่นเดียวกันทั้งซ้ายและขวา จากนั้นก็ทับด้วยกางเกงยีนส์ขายาวสีกรมท่าพร้อมเข็มขัดและซองหนัง

เนคไทไร้ลวดลายสีเทาเข้มถูกผูกให้อยู่ในระดับความแน่นที่พอดี มือเรียวป้ายเจลแต่งผม เสยเรือนผมสีดำไปข้างหลัง หวีให้เข้าทรงที่ต้องการ แล้วหยิบนาฬิกาที่เดินบอกเวลาอีกไม่กี่นาทีก่อนเจ็ดโมงสวมบนข้อมือซ้าย ร่างในกระจกเงาตรวจเช็กความเรียบร้อยของเสื้อผ้า และตราสัญลักษณ์ประจำอาชีพที่ห้อยแทนสร้อยคอเป็นเครื่องแต่งกายชิ้นสุดท้ายที่โต๊ะเครื่องแป้ง

ร่างสูงโปร่งเดินออกจากห้องนอนโดยไม่ลืมหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือและกระเป๋าเงินจากโต๊ะหัวเตียง ตรงไปยังส่วนครัวของห้องพักแล้วดึงทิชชู่มาโบกผ่านสายน้ำเส้นเล็กๆตรงซิงค์ล้างจาน จับเพียงมุมกระดาษอย่างระมัดระวังพลางก้าวขาสู่โถงหน้าประตู ระหว่างทางเอื้อมหยิบอาวุธคู่กายจากบนชั้นวางมาเสียบในซองที่เอวขวาและดึงแจ็คเก็ตหนังสีดำจากราวแขวนมาพาดแขนไว้

หลังจากสวมรองเท้าเรียบร้อย เขาค่อยๆปล่อยทิชชู่ที่มีรอยย่นจากของเหลวให้แผ่ลงบนพื้น มองแผ่นกระดาษที่แน่นิ่งและพื้นที่รอบๆ โดยละเอียดราวกับกำลังบันทึกภาพนั้นเข้าสู่ส่วนความทรงจำ เมื่อหันมองรอบห้องอีกครั้งและคลำกระเป๋าแจ็คเก็ตจนมั่นใจว่าไม่ลืมกุญแจ จึงเปิดประตูก้าวออกจากห้องพัก กดล็อคตรงลูกบิดจากข้างในแล้วปิดประตู บิดพร้อมดึงเข้าออกสองสามครั้งเพื่อยืนยันกับตัวเองว่าบานประตูปิดและล็อคแน่นสนิทดี

7 นาฬิกา 2 นาที

_ยังพอมีเวลา ออกกำลังกายยามเช้าหน่อยแล้วกัน_

เมื่อคิดได้ดังนั้น ขายาวทั้งสองก็สับลงบันไดข้างลิฟต์ที่ระบุเลขชั้น 7 ของอพาร์ทเมนต์

“อ้าว คุณลอเฟย์สัน อรุณสวัสดิ์ค่ะ ออกแรงแต่เช้าเลยนะคะ”

หญิงอายุราว 40 ปลายๆ เงยหน้าจากไม้ถูพื้น เอ่ยทักด้วยรอยยิ้มที่บันไดระหว่างชั้น 3 และ 4 เขาหยุดส่งยิ้มบางๆให้

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับคุณป้าเอ็ดน่า ยังมีเวลาก่อนเข้างานเลยอยากขยับแข้งขยับขาสักหน่อยน่ะครับ”

“หนุ่มๆนี่ดีจังเลยนะ เอ้า ไปเถอะ ระวังลื่นด้วยนะพ่อหนุ่ม”

“ขอบคุณครับ คุณป้าก็ก้าวขาดีๆ นะครับ”

หลังทักทายกันหอมปากหอมคอ คุณป้าแม่บ้านก็หลบให้ร่างนั้นเดินลงบันไดต่อ วนไปเรื่อยๆ จนถึงชั้นล่างสุดของตึก 11 ชั้น เขาพ่นลมหายใจทางปากเล็กน้อยก่อนก้าวไปทางประตูหลักที่กั้นโลกวุ่นวายข้างนอกกับความเงียบสงบอันผ่อนคลายภายใน

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ค่ะ คุณลอเฟย์สัน ทำงานปลอดภัยนะคะ”

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ คุณคาเรนก็เช่นกันนะครับ”

เจ้าของริมฝีปากบางส่งยิ้มให้ผู้ดูแลตึกหลังเคาน์เตอร์ ก่อนผลักประตูเข้าสู่วันใหม่ของการทำงาน

 

7.33 am.

ใบหน้าตอบเรียวแต่ไม่ซูบผอมหันมองหน้าปัดนาฬิกาภายในรถ ก่อนเปิดประตูก้าวขาลงจากยานพาหนะส่วนตัวและเดินออกจากลานจอด มุ่งหน้าสู่สถานที่ฝากท้องก่อนเข้างานที่อยู่ห่างไป 1 บล็อก

“ร้าน Pym Bakery สวัสดีครับ เช้านี้รับเป็นอะไรดีครับ”

สิ้นเสียงกระดิ่งอันไพเราะเหนือประตู เสียงต้อนรับแจ่มใสของพนักงานหลังเคาน์เตอร์ก็ดังขึ้นก่อนจะทันได้เห็นเจ้าตัวซะอีก

“สวัสดีครับ ขอเป็น…”

“อ้อ” พนักงานในชุดยูนิฟอร์มร้านสีชมพูทับด้วยผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำเงินร้องแทรกเมื่อเห็นหน้าลูกค้าชัดๆ “เจ้าหน้าที่คนใหม่ของสถานีมาร์เวลหรือเปล่าครับ”

“เอ่อ ใช่ครับ” คนถูกถามทำหน้าสงสัย

“ขอโทษด้วยครับ พอดีผมเพิ่งกลับมาทำงานหลังพักไปเกือบเดือน เลยไม่มีโอกาสเจอคุณตำรวจ แต่เขาก็อธิบายรูปร่างหน้าตาของคุณไว้ชัดเจน ไม่พลาดเลยแม้แต่จุดเดียว” เขาหันไปหยิบบางอย่างจากบาร์เล็กๆ หลังตู้โชว์ขนมแล้วยื่นให้พร้อมรอยยิ้ม “มีคนเตรียมมื้อเช้าให้คุณเรียบร้อยแล้วครับ”

ลูกค้าที่เพิ่งเดินเข้าร้านมาหมาดๆ รับถุงขนมปังกับแก้วกาแฟที่ตนเองไม่ได้สั่งแบบงงๆ

“ใครเหรอครับ”

“เขาไม่ได้บอกครับ แต่น่าจะทำงานตำแหน่งเดียวกับคุณ เพราะเขาไม่ได้ใส่เครื่องแบบ”

ใบหน้าสงสัยเปลี่ยนเป็นเข้าใจในทันที เขากระชับของในมือทั้งสองข้างก่อนเอ่ย

“ขอบคุณมากครับ แต่ถ้าเขาสั่งให้ผมอีก รบกวนช่วยปฏิเสธแทนผมทีนะครับ และถ้าเขาไม่ยอม คุณเก็บไว้เองได้เลย”

“แต่มันจะดีเหรอครับ…”

“ดีมากเลยครับ พนักงานคนอื่นๆ ก็ทำแบบนี้ ผมเป็นคนบอกพวกเขาเอง เอ่อ ขอครัวซองต์เพิ่มสองชิ้นด้วยครับ”

พนักงานคนนั้นพยักหน้าแล้วใช้ที่คีบพลาสติกหยิบของที่สั่งจากในตู้ใส่ถุงกระดาษและกดปุ่มบนแคชเชียร์แม้จะยังมีสีหน้าไม่เข้าใจ

“คุณชื่ออะไรครับ” ร่างโปร่งเอ่ยถามพลางวางแก้วกาแฟเพื่อส่งเงินให้

“สก็อตต์ แลงครับ” เขายิ้ม “เรียกผมว่าสก็อตต์ก็ได้”

“อ้อ คุณสก็อตต์นี่เอง” สก็อตต์เลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อย “ลูอิสเล่าให้ฟังน่ะครับว่าหัวหน้าพนักงานไปเยี่ยมครอบครัวที่ต่างเมือง แล้วมีเจ้าหน้าที่จอมตะกละคนนึงบ่นให้เขาฟังไม่หยุดเลย คำว่าตะกละนี่ผมเติมเองนะ อย่าไปบอกเขาล่ะ”

“เจ้าสามคนนั่นมันรบกวนเวลางานคุณตำรวจหรือเปล่าครับ”

“ไม่ครับๆ ทั้งเดฟ เคิร์ท และลูอิส ทุกคนทำงานดีหมดเลย รวมถึงคุณโฮป ลูกสาวเจ้าของร้านที่มาช่วยงานในระหว่างที่คุณไม่อยู่ด้วย เธอน่ารักมากเลยครับ”

“ค่อยโล่งอกหน่อย คงเพราะคุณโฮปอยู่ด้วยเลยไม่มีอะไรวุ่นวาย ผมล่ะกลัวเจ้าพวกนั้นชวนลูกค้าคุยไม่เป็นเวลา โดยเฉพาะลูอิส”

“เขาคุยสนุกออกครับ” คนที่เรียกได้ว่าเป็นลูกค้าประจำหัวเราะเบาๆ

“ทางที่ดีอย่าให้หมอนั่นพูดจะดีกว่าครับ ยังไงก็ขอบคุณที่มาอุดหนุนร้านเราตลอดนะครับ” สก็อตต์เผยรอยยิ้มกว้าง

“ยินดีครับ สถานีเรากับร้านนี้เป็นของคู่กันไปแล้ว จะรอของว่างยามบ่ายวันนี้นะครับ”

“ผมจะไปส่งด้วยตัวเองเลยครับ”

_คงเป็นข่าวดีสำหรับใครคนนึงในสถานี_

เขาคิดในใจก่อนพยักหน้าให้แล้วเดินไปยังประตู

“อ้อ คุณคงรู้ชื่อผมจากหมอนั่นแล้ว แต่เขาคงลืมบอกคุณอย่างนึง”

สก็อตต์ แลงเห็นคนที่ประตูพยายามย้ายถุงกระดาษสองถุงและแก้วกาแฟมาถือไว้ในมือเดียวก็รีบปรี่เข้าไปช่วยเปิดประตูให้ เขายิ้มรับคำขอบคุณก่อนเอ่ยถาม

“เรื่องอะไรเหรอครับ”

“ผมไม่ใช่ตำรวจครับ ผมเป็นนักสืบ”

=========================================

เข็มสั้นใกล้เลข 8 เข็มยาวอยู่สองขีดสุดท้ายก่อนถึงเลข 12

เนื่องจากใช้เวลาคุยกับพนักงานร้านขนมที่เพิ่งพบกันครั้งแรกนานกว่าที่คิด เขาจึงตัดสินใจพุ่งตัวเข้าลิฟต์ที่กำลังเปิดอยู่เพื่อขึ้นไปยังสำนักงานของเขาซึ่งอยู่ชั้น 3

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ค่ะ นักสืบลอเฟย์สัน”

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ”

นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ เจ้าหน้าที่ฝ่ายต้อนรับและรับคำร้องเบื้องต้นหลังเคาน์เตอร์เล็กๆ กล่าวทันทีที่เห็นเขาก้าวออกจากลิฟต์ และอีกฝ่ายก็ตอบกลับอย่างเช่นทุกวัน

เจ้าหน้าที่ต่างแผนกที่สวนไปมาตรงทางเดินเอ่ยทักทายยามเดินผ่าน คุ้นหน้าบ้าง จำชื่อไม่ได้บ้าง ตามประสาคนเพิ่งเข้าทำงาน แต่ริมฝีปากบางก็ขยับยิ้มทุกครั้งที่ตอบรับ ใช้เวลาเพียงไม่กี่ก้าวก็ถึงแผนกที่เขาสังกัด มองตรงไปยังโต๊ะและป้ายชื่อที่คุ้นตาเพราะตั้งแต่มาทำงานที่นี่ เขายังไม่ได้ลุกไปทำหน้าที่ที่อื่นเลย

‘DET. LOKI LAUFEYSON’

โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันวางถุงบรรจุขนมปังและแก้วกาแฟจากร้านพิมบนโต๊ะแล้วเข้าไปชงกาแฟในห้องพักผ่อนของแผนก กลับมายังโต๊ะทำงานพร้อมแก้วเซรามิกใบโปรด ตั้งใจจัดการครัวซองต์ที่สั่งมาและกาแฟชงง่ายๆ ด้วยตัวเองให้เรียบร้อยก่อนเวลาประชุมสรุปคดีตอนเช้าในเวลา 8.15 น.

และหลังจากนั้น สัปดาห์ที่ 4 ของการทำงานเป็นนักสืบนั่งโต๊ะที่สถานีมาร์เวลก็จะเริ่มต้นอย่างปกติสุข…

“ก็บอกไม่ได้ขโมยไง!!”

ทันทีที่กัดครัวซองต์หอมกรุ่นคำแรก ชายที่เดาจากหน้าตาแล้วช่วงอายุประมาณ 15-18 ปีก็ถูกลากเข้ามาในสายตา

ใช่ ถูกลาก โดยจ่าบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ ที่ล็อคแขนทั้งสองข้างเอาไว้แน่น เดินประกบคู่เข้ามาในแผนกสืบสวนสอบสวนอย่างทุลักทุเลเพราะคนข้างหน้าทั้งดิ้น ทั้งสะบัด ฟาดงวงฟาดงาไปทั่ว

“ไอ้แซมโว้ยยย มายังวะะ มาช่วยกูจับเด็กนี่-- โอ๊ย!”

จ่าบัคกี้ที่กำลังร้องขอความช่วยเหลือจากจ่าแซม วิลสันโดนไหล่กระแทกหน้าไปหนึ่งที จ่าแซมรีบลุกจากโต๊ะทำงานตัวเองวิ่งมาจับขาที่เตะมั่วซั่วจนเก้าอี้ของใครสักคนใกล้ๆ ล้ม แล้วช่วยกันหิ้วเด็กหนุ่มที่คาดว่าคงเป็นผู้ต้องสงสัยข้อหาลักทรัพย์ไปทางห้องขัง

จริงๆ นั่นก็ภาพปกติของสถานีตำรวจน่ะนะ

“เออ เอามันไว้นั่นแหละ เสร็จจากประชุมฉันจะไปลากมาคุยเอง”

โลกิรีบหันกลับมายังโต๊ะแล้วก้มหน้าก้มตากินครัวซองต์ต่อทันทีเมื่อเห็นคนที่ตามเข้ามา

และจะมีความสุขมากๆ ถ้าหมอนั่นไม่เข้ามาทัก...

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ คุณนักสืบ~”

_เอาหัวจุ่มกาแฟตายไปเลยได้มั้ย_

เจ้าของเสียงที่ค่อยๆ เคลื่อนเข้าใกล้จากข้างหลัง ทำให้โลกิยิ่งมุดหัวลงไปในถุงกระดาษ พยายามไม่มองหน้าเมื่อร่างสูงเดินผ่านแล้วนั่งประจำตำแหน่งตัวเอง

‘DET. THOR ODINSON’

จะไปหลบพ้นได้ยังไง ในเมื่อโต๊ะทำงานของเขาอยู่ตรงข้ามแถมยังหันหน้าเข้าหากันอีก

เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบ แต่ตั้งอกตั้งใจกินครัวซองต์กับยกกาแฟในแก้วมัคขึ้นดื่ม ธอร์ก็หุบรอยยิ้มไร้พิษสงแล้วตีหน้าเศร้าจนแอบเห็นหูฟูๆ ด้วยขนสีทองตกลู่

“โลกิ ผมซื้อขนมปังกับกาแฟให้คุณแล้วนี่ ทำไมยังซื้อครัวซองค์กับชงกาแฟเองอีก”

“ผมไม่ต้องการครับ” โลกิเงยหน้าตอบก่อนกัดขนมปังรูปร่างคล้ายจันทร์เสี้ยวชิ้นที่สอง

“แต่คุณก็รับมา”

“ผมไม่อยากทำให้คนที่เพิ่งเจอกันครั้งแรกลำบากใจครับ” เขาหมายถึงพนักงานร้านขนมคนนั้น

“แล้วไง จะทิ้งได้ลงคอเหรอ คนทำต้องเสียใจ…”

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ หมวดควิลล์”

ลอเฟย์สันเอ่ยแทรกคำพูดเศร้าสร้อยอันน่าเวทนาของโอดินสัน เมื่อเห็นผู้หมวดปีเตอร์ ควิลล์กำลังจะเดินผ่านโต๊ะของพวกเขาไป คนที่กำลังจูนอารมณ์ให้เข้ากับเช้าวันจันทร์อ้าปากเตรียมตอบกลับ แต่มือเรียวของคนที่นั่งอยู่ก็ยื่นถุงขนมมาตรงหน้า

“นักสืบโอดินสันซื้อมาฝากครับ”

ปีเตอร์มองถุงนั่นสลับกับธอร์ที่กำลังถลึงตาใส่ “เอ่อ ของธอร์ไม่ใช่เหรอครับ”

“เขาให้ผมแล้ว และผมก็ให้คุณ” ริมฝีปากบางของนักสืบยกยิ้มน้อยๆ “หัวหน้าพนักงานเป็นคนยื่นให้ผมเองกับมือเลย”

ถุงกระดาษพิมพ์ลายร้าน Pym Bakery หายวับไปจากมือในพริบตา ปีเตอร์เปิดเอาของข้างในออกมากัดอย่างรวดเร็ว ใบหน้าที่ดูง่วงๆ ในตอนแรกสดใสขึ้นทันที

“ขอบคุณครับคุณโลกิ แต๊งกิ้วสัสธอร์”

พูดจบก็เอี้ยวตัวหลบแล้วสาวเท้าหนีนักสืบร่างสูงใหญ่ที่ลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้เพื่อพยายามแย่งถุงในมือคืน ธอร์ไล่ตามเพื่อนสนิทที่วิ่งวนอ้อมโต๊ะนู้นทีโต๊ะนี้ทีพลางเอาขนมเข้าปากไม่หยุด

“ไอ้เหี้ยพีท ของกู!”

“สุภาพหน่อย โอดินสัน”

สตีฟ โรเจอร์สที่เดินเข้ามาในแผนกพอดีเอ่ยเสียงดุ ไม่คิดจะหยุดหรือหันมองใครยามตอบรับคำทักทายของเจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่นๆ ระหว่างตรงไปยังห้องในสุดของแผนก

“ไอ้พีทมันก็พูดนะผู้กอง ทำไมผมโดนคนเดียวอ้ะ!”

ผู้กองประจำสถานีมาร์เวลเข้าห้องทำงานส่วนตัวพร้อมปิดประตูไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว นั่นเป็นสัญญาณว่าการประชุมสรุปคดีตอนเช้าจะเริ่มในอีกไม่กี่นาที

โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันหยิบกาแฟทั้งแก้วมัคและแก้วกระดาษมาถือไว้ในมือ แก้วหนึ่งจิบระหว่างประชุม อีกแก้วหวังว่าจะมีคนใจดีรับมันไปดื่มแทนเขา ปล่อยให้ผู้หมวดและนักสืบอีกคนของสถานีวิ่งไล่จับรอบสำนักงาน ส่วนตัวเองมุ่งหน้าไปทางห้องประชุมของแผนก

“สวัสดีตอนเช้า”

“ขะ...ขอโทษครับ คุณแบนเนอร์”

ร่างในแจ็คเก็ตหนังสะดุ้งเมื่อเห็นหมวดบรูซ แบนเนอร์กำลังเดินไปทางเดียวกับเขา รีบกล่าวขอโทษก่อนหลบทางให้อีกคน บรูซทำหน้างงกับคำพูดและท่าทางนั้น

“ขอโทษทำไม”

“เอ่อ เปล่าครับ คือ…” โลกิพยายามหาข้อแก้ตัว นึกถึงกาแฟในมือแล้วยื่นแก้วกระดาษให้ “สวัสดีตอนเช้าครับ ช่วยรับกาแฟไว้ได้มั้ยครับ”

ผู้หมวดมองแก้วกาแฟนั้นก่อนหัวเราะน้อยๆ “ของไอ้ธอร์มันล่ะสิ”

“แหะๆ”

โลกิหัวเราะแห้ง บรูซรับมันไว้ก่อนกล่าวขอบคุณแล้วเข้าห้องประชุม จังหวะที่เขาจะก้าวตามไป เสียงโวยวายของผู้ใหญ่สองคนก็ดังมาจากข้างหลัง

“ไอ้เหี้ยพีท ไอ้ตะกละ มึงเหยียบเท้ากู!”

“มึงตบกูก่อน ไอ้สัสธอร์!”

“ควิลล์! โอดินสัน! มาประชุม!”

สตีฟที่เพิ่งออกจากห้องส่วนตัวหันไปออกคำสั่ง เสียงดุดันของผู้กองถือเป็นที่สิ้นสุด ธอร์และปีเตอร์หยุดการกระทำทุกอย่างแล้วเดินทำท่าปั้นปึ่งใส่กันมาทางห้องประชุม

นั่นแหละ ปกติสุขที่สุดของสถานีนี้แล้ว

=========================================

“ขโมยของจากร้านสะดวกซื้อ 2 ครั้ง มีเรื่องชกต่อยกับนักเลงข้างถนนแถมเป็นคนไปหาเรื่องก่อน เคยพ่นสีกำแพงด้วย โตขึ้นอยากเป็นแวนโก๊ะหรือไง เอ๊ะ หรือดาวินชี” พูดติดตลกหน้าตายก่อนหันมองคนที่หน้าตาเหมือนกับรูปถ่ายในจอ “แต่ก็ถือว่าประสบการณ์เยอะสำหรับเด็กอายุ 16 นะเนี่ย”

เด็กแรงเหลือเมื่อเช้ากลอกตาใส่ธอร์ที่อ่านประวัติอาชญากรรมในคอมพิวเตอร์ โลกิเหลือบมองคนที่ถูกสวมกุญแจมือและนั่งหันหลังบนเก้าอี้ข้างโต๊ะทำงานตรงข้าม ก่อนเลื่อนมองอีกคนใกล้ๆ ที่พยายามสอบปากคำคนร้ายหน้าตาบึ้งตึง โชคดีที่หน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์ตรงหน้าช่วยบดบังความอยากรู้อยากเห็นของเขาได้

เขาแค่อยากสอบปากคำหรือทำอะไรที่มันมากกว่างานเอกสารบ้าง 3 สัปดาห์มาแล้วที่เขาจดจ่อแต่กับกระดาษรายงานที่ตัวเองไม่ได้เขียนและกรอบสี่เหลี่ยมของตารางในจอมอนิเตอร์

“พูดมาก่อนฉันจะยัดข้อหาทำร้ายเจ้าพนักงานเพิ่มไปอีก”

ธอร์ชี้ไปทางบัคกี้ที่นั่งประคบน้ำแข็งบริเวณโหนกแก้มตรงโต๊ะทำงานของตัวเอง

“ฉันไม่ได้ขโมย” พูดพลางยักไหล่

“ฉันไม่ได้จับนายข้อหาขโมย”

“แล้วจับฉันมาทำไม”

“ให้เวลาอีก 3 วิ” ถอนหายใจเหนื่อยหน่ายแล้วกอดอกพิงพนักเก้าอี้

“จะให้พูดอะไร ไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยเนี่ย!”

นักสืบโอดินสันชูถุงซิปล็อคขนาดเล็กบรรจุผงสีขาวให้เห็น ผู้ต้องสงสัยที่ลอเฟย์สันเดาไว้ว่าทำความผิดในข้อหาลักทรัพย์ถูกลบเขียนใหม่เป็นข้อหาเสพยาเสพติดแทน

ใบหน้าอ่อนวัยตามอายุแต่โทรมนิดหน่อยแสดงความประหลาดใจขั้นสุดแล้วตะปบตามกระเป๋ากางเกงตัวเองด้วยความลืมตัว “เฮ้ย…”

และกำลังจะได้รับการอัพเกรดเป็นผู้ต้องหาเพราะการแสดงออกเหมือนคนที่เพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ว่าทำของหล่นหาย

“ประสบการณ์เยอะแต่ยังต้องหัดเก็บอาการหน่อยนะไอ้น้อง ไป!”

ธอร์ โอดินสันดึงแขนผู้กระทำความผิดให้ลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ ทั้งคู่ยุดเยื้อกันสักพัก คนถูกคุมตัวแหกปากตะโกนคำแก้ตัวไร้ประโยชน์ สุดท้ายก็โดนลากออกจากแผนกไป

ลาก่อน ชีวิตวัยรุ่นอันสดใส ที่ดูจากประวัติก็น่าจะมืดมนอยู่แล้ว

โลกิหันกลับมายังจอคอมพิวเตอร์ ลอบถอนหายใจเล็กน้อยก่อนขยับมือจิ้มแป้นพิมพ์อีกครั้ง

“ว่าไงคุณนักสืบ” ปีเตอร์ ควิลล์เดินมาหยุดที่โต๊ะของเขา เจ้าของโต๊ะรีบปรับสีหน้าแล้วมอบรอยยิ้มบางๆให้ “เบื่อคีย์ข้อมูลหรือยัง”

...มาก “ไม่เลยครับ รู้สึกเหมือนกลับไปตอนเพิ่งบรรจุใหม่ๆ”

“ผมรู้ว่าในใจคุณตอบอีกแบบ”

ริมฝีปากบางไม่ตอบ เพียงแต่ขยับยิ้มมากขึ้นเล็กน้อย

“สะบัดแขนสะบัดขาไล่ความเบื่อ แล้วเตรียมรับความเครียดได้เลยครับ จ่าแซมรออยู่ที่เกิดเหตุแล้ว” ผู้หมวดกล่าวแล้วเดินนำไปทางประตู

“ที่เกิดเหตุเหรอครับ” นักสืบนั่งโต๊ะลุกพรวดจากเก้าอี้

“ใช่ครับ”

ควิลล์หันมายิ้มให้โลกิที่เดินตามหลังมา

“คุณได้เปิดซิงงานนอกสถานที่ด้วยคดีฆาตกรรมเลยล่ะ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อีกที่จากในจอยค่ะ เนื้อหาส่วนแชทจะไม่ลงในนี้นะคะ
> 
> ฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นแนวรักกุ๊กกิ๊ก+สืบสวนสอบสวนในสถานีอันวุ่นวายแห่งหนึ่งค่ะ เป็นเรื่องไกลตัวมากมากก หาข้อมูลเยอะมากกกกกกก แต่เชื่อว่ายังมีช่องโหว่อีกเยอะ หากตรงไหนไม่สมเหตุสมผล หรืองงๆ ไม่เข้าใจ สงสัยว่านี่มันอะไรกัน สามารถแย้งถามติท้วงปรึกษาได้เลยค่ะ ยินดีตอบและรับฟัง ยกเว้นเนื้อหาในอนาคต //finger-cross
> 
> ฝากสถานีน้อยๆไว้ในใจด้วยนะคะ พูดคุยรวมถึงบ่นกันได้ในแท็ก #สถานีมาร์เวล และ #คุณนักสืบธอร์กิ ในทวิตเตอร์นะคะ :)


	2. Don't Get Near Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อีกเวอร์ชั่นของตอนที่ 2 มีฉากโลกิสืบคดีในที่เกิดเหตุที่ถูกตัดไป กับเรียบเรียงความคืบหน้าของคดีใหม่ แต่ยังมีเนื้อหาที่สำคัญเหมือนกันทุกประการค่า ;D

โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันและปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ได้รับมอบหมายให้ไปสถานที่เกิดเหตุพร้อมกัน ส่วนหนึ่งเพราะเป็นการลงพื้นที่ครั้งแรกของนักสืบลอเฟย์สันตั้งแต่ทำงานที่นี่ และอีกเหตุผลหนึ่งที่สำคัญกว่าการช่วยเหลืองานรุ่นน้องในหน้าที่ของควิลล์คือ จัดการกับสื่อกระหายข่าวที่กำลังรอคำชี้แจงเกี่ยวกับคดีนี้

ผู้เสียชีวิตเป็นถึงซันนี่ เบิร์ช เจ้าของบริษัทจิลเวอรี่ยักษ์ใหญ่ นักข่าวจะมากันเยอะก็ไม่แปลก

หมวดควิลล์แยกตัวไปทางกลุ่มนักข่าว โลกิก้มลอดเทปกั้นพื้นที่สีเหลืองอันคุ้นตา เดินตัดสนามหญ้าหน้าบ้านหลังใหญ่สมฐานะเจ้าของไปทางแซม วิลสัน

“ยินดีต้อนรับสู่คดีฆาตกรรมครับ คุณนักสืบ”

จ่าแซมกล่าวพร้อมโน้มตัวเล็กน้อย โลกิยิ้มตอบก่อนมองคนที่ยืนอยู่ไม่ไกล

“เธอเป็นคนพบศพเหรอครับ”

“ใช่ ชื่อแองเจลิน่า อันเดอร์วู้ด เป็นเลขาส่วนตัว เธอพบศพเมื่อชั่วโมงก่อน” แซมเดินนำไปหาผู้หญิงในชุดสูทที่กำลังให้ปากคำกับเจ้าหน้าที่นายหนึ่ง “คุณอันเดอร์วู้ด นี่นักสืบลอเฟย์สันครับ"

ทั้งคู่พยักหน้าให้กันแทนคำทักทาย

“ฉัน...ฉันนึกไม่ออกเลยค่ะ ว่าใครจะทำเรื่องแบบนี้กับเขาได้” เธอแสดงสีหน้าเป็นกังวล

“เล่าให้ฟังหน่อยสิครับว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น”

“คุณเบิร์ชไม่ได้เข้าบริษัทค่ะ ฉันพยายามติดต่อแล้วแต่เขาไม่รับโทรศัพท์เลย ก่อนหน้านี้ก็มีบ้างที่เขาหายตัวไป 2-3 วัน แต่เขาจะแจ้งฉันไว้ล่วงหน้าเสมอ” แองเจลิน่าหันมองตัวบ้านก่อนพูดต่อ “เขาไม่ชอบให้ใครมาที่บ้านน่ะค่ะ เพราะเป็นที่ส่วนตัวมากๆ ของเขา แต่คุณเบิร์ชก็ให้กุญแจสำรองไว้เผื่อกรณีฉุกเฉินจริงๆ และวันนี้คุณเบิร์ชมีประชุมตอนบ่ายโมง ฉันจำเป็นต้องรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา ฉันพยายามเคาะประตูเรียกหลายครั้งแล้ว แต่ไม่มีเสียงตอบ พอจะไขเข้าไปก็พบว่าประตูไม่ได้ล็อก ฉันเลยรู้ว่าต้องมีเรื่องอะไรแน่ๆ”

เธอพยายามไม่ร้องไห้เมื่อนึกถึงสิ่งที่เจอ

“คุยกับเขาครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อไหร่ครับ”

“เมื่อคืนค่ะ ทางโทรศัพท์ ฉันโทรเตือนเขาเรื่องประชุม ประมาณหนึ่งทุ่มครึ่ง” เธอเริ่มสะอื้นแล้วยกมือขึ้นทาบอก “เมื่อคืนฉันยังคุยกับเขาอยู่เลย...”

ลอเฟย์สันทำสีหน้าลำบากใจเล็กน้อย จดข้อมูลลงในสมุดบันทึกก่อนถามต่อ “น้ำเสียงเขาดูผิดปกติมั้ยครับ”

“ไม่เลยค่ะ” อันเดอร์วู้ดเอ่ยเสียงสั่น “เขาบอกว่าเพิ่งกลับจากทานข้าวข้างนอก เป็นปกติอย่างที่เขาทำทุกๆ วันอาทิตย์ ฉันเลยโทรหาเขาเวลานั้น”

“ช่วงนี้เขามีปัญหากับใครหรือเปล่าครับ เช่น ลูกค้าที่ตกลงเรื่องสัญญากันไม่ได้ หรือคู่แข่ง”

เธอส่ายหน้าก่อนใช้ความคิด “ช่วงปลายสัปดาห์ก่อน เขาคุยโทรศัพท์กับใครบางคน ท่าทางไม่พอใจ ฉันได้ยินเขาพูดว่า จะจ่ายให้แน่ๆ อาจมีเรื่องไม่ลงรอยกัน แต่ฉันมั่นใจนะคะว่าไม่ใช่เรื่องงาน ลูกค้าและหุ้นส่วนทุกคนจะติดต่อผ่านฉันก่อนคุณเบิร์ช และตอนนี้ทุกอย่างที่บริษัทก็ราบรื่นดี ...แต่ฉันไม่รู้เรื่องส่วนตัวของเขาเลย ขอโทษด้วยค่ะ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ขอบคุณมาก”

นักสืบยิ้มแล้วฝากให้เจ้าหน้าที่ดูแลอันเดอร์วู้ดต่อ เมื่อเดินเข้าไปในบ้าน วิลสันชี้ประตูหน้าที่พวกเขาเดินผ่านมา

“ไม่มีร่องรอยของการงัดแงะหรือการบุกรุก คงไม่ใช่การปล้น”

“อาจเป็นคนรู้จัก”

“ไม่ก็โดนข่มขู่ตั้งแต่หน้าบ้าน”

“ขู่กันไกลมากเลยนะครับ จากประตูจนถึงเกือบในสุดของบ้านเนี่ย”

แซมหัวเราะเล็กน้อยก่อนเอ่ยต่อ “ฝ่ายพิสูจน์หลักฐานบอกว่าตรงประตูเจอแต่ลายนิ้วมือของอันเดอร์วู้ดที่ชัดที่สุด”

“ไม่มีของคนอื่นเลย?”

“ยังบอกไม่ได้ กำลังตรวจสอบโดยละเอียดอยู่”

โลกินำข้อมูลนั้นเข้าสู่สมอง มองหน่วยตรวจที่เกิดเหตุกำลังทำงานของตัวเองตามจุดต่างๆ เป็นภาพที่เขาไม่ได้เห็นมาสักพักใหญ่ๆ แล้ว จะว่าคิดถึงก็ไม่เชิง เพราะถ้าเป็นไปได้ เขาไม่อยากให้เกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนี้เลยมากกว่า

แซมเดินนำมาจนถึงห้องทำงานขนาดเล็กหากเทียบกับตัวบ้าน เบิร์ชคงใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ที่นี่เพื่อพักผ่อนอย่างส่วนตัวตามที่เลขาของเขาบอก แต่ในห้องก็มีโต๊ะทำงานขนาดใหญ่ และชั้นวางของกึ่งชั้นเอกสารสองถึงสามตู้

“ไม่มีหลักฐานตรงอื่นเลยเหรอครับ”

ร่างโปร่งสวมถุงมือยางและเอ่ยถามเมื่อไม่พบป้ายหมายเลขระบุพยานวัตถุอื่นๆ ตั้งแต่เดินมาจนถึงห้องนี้

“นอกจากมือถือของเบิร์ชในห้องนั่งเล่น ตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่เจออะไร” จ่าตำรวจยื่นถุงซิปล็อคให้ เขารับมาเปิดเอาของที่อยู่ข้างใน “แกะพาสเวิร์ดเรียบร้อยแล้ว เช็กเบอร์ที่โทรเข้าล่าสุดแล้ว เป็นอันเดอร์วู้ดที่โทรมาตอน 1 ทุ่ม 26 นาที ตรงตามคำบอกเล่า”

โลกิเลื่อนดูประวัติการโทรเข้าโทรออก นอกจากสายของแองเจลิน่า มีเบอร์โทรศัพท์ไม่ระบุชื่อโทรเข้าในช่วงสองสามวันก่อน

“ฝ่ายไอทีสามารถระบุตำแหน่งของเบอร์พวกนี้ได้มั้ยครับ”

แซมชะโงกมองเบอร์บนหน้าจอที่อีกฝ่ายยื่นให้ดู “ได้ซี่ มีอะไรบ้างที่คนแผนกนั้นทำไม่ได้”

“เรื่องผิดกฎหมายไงครับ” ลอเฟย์สันยิ้มขำน้อยๆ ใส่เครื่องมือสื่อสารลงถุงซิปล็อคดังเดิมก่อนส่งคืน “ไม่เจออะไรเลยทีว่านี่ รวมถึงกระเป๋าสตางค์ด้วยเหรอครับ”

“อาฮะ ส่งคนออกตามหาแล้ว เหนือใต้ออกตกไป 5 บล็อก ไม่เจออะไรที่เป็นของซันนี่ เบิร์ชเลยทั้งในถังขยะและพุ่มไม้”

“แล้วของมีค่าอื่นๆ ล่ะครับ”

“อยู่ครบถ้วน” ไหวไหล่เล็กน้อย “ขนาดมือถือในห้องนั่งเล่นยังไม่เอาไปเลย ถ้าผมจะปล้นจริงๆ คงไม่สนแค่เงินในกระเป๋าหรอก”

“แปลว่าอาจจะไม่ได้ตั้งใจขโมยแต่แรก”

โลกิตรงไปยังร่างไร้ลมหายใจที่นอนคว่ำบนพื้นใกล้โต๊ะทำงาน เลือดอาบทั่วใบหน้า บริเวณหน้าผากมีบาดแผลฉกรรจ์ขนาดใหญ่ที่เกิดจากการกระแทกอย่างรุนแรงหลายครั้ง ค่อนข้างสยดสยองพอสมควร เขาบอกกับตัวเองในใจว่าอย่างน้อยก็เคยเห็นที่แย่กว่านี้

“คงโมโหน่าดู จับหัวกระแทกกับขอบโต๊ะไม่ยั้งเลย” นักสืบย่อตัวดูสภาพศพใกล้ๆ พูดขณะเงยหน้ามองขอบโต๊ะที่มีคราบเลือด “มีพยานมั้ยครับ”

“ฝั่งตรงข้ามบอกไม่ได้ยินอะไรเลย บ้านฝั่งซ้ายไม่มีใครเข้าออกมาเป็นอาทิตย์แล้ว เพื่อนบ้านฝั่งขวาบอกว่าได้ยินเสียงตึงตังช่วงเกือบ 2 ทุ่ม แต่เธอเข้าใจว่าเด็กๆ ที่อยู่ข้างบนทำเสียงดังเลยไม่ได้เอะใจอะไร”

“ซึ่งน่าจะเป็นเสียงจากเก้าอี้ตัวนี้มากกว่า” โลกิลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินไปยังเก้าอี้แขกตัวใหญ่ที่ล้มอยู่ไม่ไกล

“พวกเราก็คิดอย่างนั้น เบิร์ชเสียชีวิตมาประมาณ 12 ชั่วโมงแล้ว น่าจะเป็นช่วงที่เธอได้ยินเสียงพอดี เวลาเป๊ะๆ ต้องให้ฝ่ายนิติเวชชันสูตรอีกที แต่เก้าอี้ตัวนั้น ไม่มีรอยเลือด ไม่มีลายนิ้วมือ ไม่ใช่อาวุธสังหาร หนึ่งในสองคนนี้คงไปเตะมันเข้า”

ลอเฟย์สันพยักหน้า ก่อนมองเจ้าหน้าที่ที่เข้ามาในห้อง

“ลายนิ้วมือแฝงที่ประตูมีของซันนี่ เบิร์ชและคนที่คาดว่าเป็นแม่บ้านอยู่ด้วย แต่ค่อนข้างจางเหมือนถูกเช็ดออกไป”

_ถูกเช็ด?_

เขาขมวดคิ้วสงสัยก่อนเดินไปที่ศพอีกครั้ง ก้มดูรอยเลือดอย่างละเอียดแล้วลองกางมือทาบลอยๆ เหนือศพเหมือนกำลังจับศีรษะของเบิร์ชอยู่

“คิดว่าไงครับ” ปีเตอร์ที่ไม่รู้ว่ามาอยู่ข้างแซมตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่เอ่ยถามขึ้น

“ถ้าจับแค่มือเดียวตรงคอหรือจิกเส้นผม” คนที่อยู่ข้างศพขยับและทำรูปมือตามตำแหน่งที่พูด “เบิร์ชน่าจะล้มไปตั้งแต่กระแทกครั้งแรกหรือครั้งที่สอง แต่ถ้าจับแบบนี้”

มือเรียวในถุงมือยางจับข้างศีรษะของศพ โดยให้ปลายนิ้วมือทั้งสองอยู่บริเวณหน้าผากใกล้บาดแผล

“คิดว่าสามารถจับแล้วกระแทกซ้ำๆ ได้ถนัดมือมากกว่าแบบเมื่อกี้มั้ยครับ”

“จะบอกว่ามือคนร้ายโดนเลือดว่างั้น?” จ่าวิลสันพอเข้าใจสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น

“ครับ อย่างน้อยก็ปลายนิ้วจนถึงเกือบข้อนิ้วที่สอง” เอ่ยพลางปล่อยมือจากศพ “คนร้ายคงตกใจที่ทำเขาตาย เลยคิดหนีให้เร็วที่สุด ไม่ได้หาผ้าหรืออะไรที่ไม่มีในห้องนี้เช็ดมือตัวเอง แต่ก็ยังพอคิดได้ว่าถ้าจับประตูคงไม่ดี ทั้งลายนิ้วมือเอย เลือดเอย จะเดินทั้งมือเปื้อนเลือดให้คนตกใจเล่นก็ไม่ได้ เลยเอามือซุกในเสื้อแล้วเปิดประตู”

“โอ้โห คิดได้หลายอย่างตอนที่ฆ่าคนไปแล้วเนี่ยนะ” จ่าตำรวจหัวเราะในลำคอ

“คนเราสามารถทำอะไรนอกเหนือความคาดหมายได้อีกเยอะครับ” เจ้าของริมฝีปากบางยิ้มเล็กน้อย

“แล้วที่หยิบกระเป๋าตังค์ไปด้วยล่ะ” ควิลล์ถาม

“ต้องการเงินมั้งครับ ไม่ก็บัตร คุณอันเดอร์วู้ดบอกว่าเขาเพิ่งกลับจากข้างนอก มือถือก็อยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่น สิ่งทำเงินใกล้ตัวที่สุดคือของบนตัวผู้ตาย ตอนนี้ผมสันนิษฐานได้แค่นั้น” ร่างสูงโปร่งยืนเต็มความสูงก่อนมองทั่วห้อง

“งั้นผมจะไปสั่งให้เจ้าหน้าที่ค้นหาเสื้อที่มีรอยเลือดด้วย… ไม่เป็นไร ผมไปเอง” ควิลล์รีบบอกเมื่อวิลสันกำลังจะอาสาแทน “ผมก็เคยเห็นศพนะ เยอะด้วย แต่คนนี้ดูนานๆ แล้วไม่ไหวว่ะ”

ผู้หมวดทำท่าขนลุกเดินออกจากห้อง

ดวงตาสีสวยมองสิ่งของต่างๆ บนโต๊ะทำงาน เห็นปากการาคาแพงถูกเปิดฝาทิ้งไว้และตั้งอยู่ริมซ้ายล่างหากมองจากมุมของคนนั่งทำงาน คนที่มีระเบียบเรื่องการจัดเรียงของอย่างโลกินึกแปลกใจว่ามันไม่ควรแยกจากเครื่องเขียนประเภทเดียวกันที่วางทางขวามือเพื่อความสะดวกในการหยิบจับมาอยู่ตรงนี้ เขาจับขอบโต๊ะแล้วออกแรงเขย่า ต้องการทดสอบว่าของข้างบนขยับมากน้อยแค่ไหน

“งานแรกจริงป้ะคุณ” จ่าแซมเห็นท่าทางอันคล่องแคล่วของนักสืบหน้าใหม่ของสถานีแล้วอดพูดขึ้นไม่ได้

ลอเฟย์สันเงยหน้าจากโต๊ะหลังได้คำตอบว่า แทบไม่กระดิก เพราะความหนักของโต๊ะไม้ขนาดใหญ่ เขาเดินอ้อมมาอีกฝั่งขณะตอบ

“ออกนอกสนามครั้งแรกตั้งแต่ย้ายมาครับ”

“ท่าทางคุณก็ดูเก่งไม่เบา ไปต่อยหัวหน้ามาหรือไงถึงโดนย้าย” วิลสันพูดติดตลก

คนถูกถามชะงักมือที่กำลังหยิบจับของบนโต๊ะ “ถ้าทำแบบนั้น ผมไม่มีโอกาสได้ย้ายมาหรอกครับ คงโดนคนคนนั้นเป่าหัวกระจุยไปนานแล้ว”

“งั้นผู้กองฟิวรี่ก็ดุจริงอย่างที่เขาลือกันน่ะสิ”

“สุดๆ ครับ”

แซม วิลสันหัวเราะกับคำตอบนั้น

โลกิดึงลิ้นชักชั้นซ้ายบนใกล้กับตำแหน่งของปากกา หยิบสมุดขนาดยาวที่อยู่ข้างในมาเปิดดูใบที่ถูกฉีกล่าสุด แล้วยิ้มออกมาเล็กน้อย

“เจออะไรดีๆ เข้าเหรอครับ”

เขามองปีเตอร์ที่เดินกลับเข้ามาในห้องแล้วหยุดยืนข้างๆ หลังโต๊ะทำงาน พลางคิดในใจว่า หมวดควิลล์เป็นคนวาร์ปเก่งใช่ย่อย ก่อนจะยื่นของในมือให้อีกฝ่ายดู

“เช็คเงินสดของซันนี่ เบิร์ช เขียนล่าสุดเมื่อวานตอน 1 ทุ่ม 48 นาที ผู้รับคือแจ็กสัน ไบรซ์”

=========================================

‘ตั้งใจทำงานนะครับ :)’

เจ้าของโต๊ะมองประโยคให้กำลังใจพร้อมรูปหน้ายิ้มบนโพสต์อิทสีชมพูสดใสที่ถูกแปะบนหน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์ เขาถอนหายใจเบาๆ ก่อนดึงออกอย่างไม่ใยดี พับให้เป็นชิ้นเล็กที่สุดแล้วหย่อนลงในขวดโหลใสข้างตะแกรงแฟ้มเอกสาร ภายในโหลมีกระดาษแบบเดียวกันแต่ต่างสีอยู่ไม่น้อย อัดแน่นอยู่กับลูกกวาดหลากรสชาติ

_ใกล้จะเต็มแล้ว ต้องหาอันใหม่มาเปลี่ยน_

การประชุมสรุปคดีตอนเช้าของสถานีมาร์เวลมีทุกวันจันทร์ พุธและศุกร์ ทำให้เขาเลี่ยงเจอหน้าคนที่ทำให้รำคาญใจแต่เช้าได้บ้าง ถึงจะไม่เห็นตัว แต่ก็ยังตามหลอกหลอนด้วยของที่ขยันแอบมาวางบนโต๊ะเขาทุกวี่วัน ขนมปังและกาแฟที่ได้มาจากร้านพิมเมื่อวานก็เป็นหนึ่งในของพวกนั้น แต่หลังจากที่บอกกับพนักงานคนอื่นๆ เช่นเดียวกับที่บอกกับสก็อตต์ แลง เจ้าตัวเลยเปลี่ยนเป็นลูกอมวันละเม็ด กระดาษวันละแผ่น สลับกันไป

แรกๆ เขาก็โยนทิ้งลงถังขยะใบเล็กใต้โต๊ะ แต่คนให้รีบวิ่งมาหยิบออกจากถังทันทีที่เห็น ทำหูลู่ตีหน้าเศร้าอย่างที่ทำประจำแล้วบอกว่าเสียของบ้าง เสียใจบ้าง คนอุตส่าห์ตั้งใจให้บ้าง งอแงเช่นนั้นทุกวันจนโลกิต้องหาภาชนะใส่เป็นการตัดความรำคาญ ส่วนถ้าเป็นของกินอื่นๆ เขาก็จะมองหาคนรับแทนอย่างที่เขาให้ขนมปังกับปีเตอร์และกาแฟกับบรูซ

จริงๆ หมอนั่นก็ไม่ยอมซะทีเดียวหรอก แต่เขาไม่สนใจ

“ไอ้ธอร์กำลังสอบปากคำผู้ต้องสงสัยอยู่ครับ”

ควิลล์โผล่มาจากข้างหลัง ก่อนมองไปทางห้องสอบสวนที่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามของทางเดินหน้าสำนักงาน โลกิมองตาม ทำหน้าสงสัยว่าผู้หมวดบอกเรื่องนั้นกับเขาทำไม

“ผมไม่ได้ถามหาเขาเลยครับ”

“เห็นคุณมองขวดนั้น นึกว่ากำลังคิดถึงมันซะอีก”

ปีเตอร์ชี้โหลแก้วบนโต๊ะที่แปะเทปว่า Odinson’s Trash

“ขยะเยอะน่ะครับ มีมาทุกวัน อยากหาทางกำจัด” บอกอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ สีหน้ารำคาญของลอเฟย์สันทำให้อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะในลำคอเบาๆ

“ลอเฟย์สัน”

สตีฟ โรเจอร์สเรียกเขาจากประตูของห้องทำงานส่วนตัว แล้วพยักเพยิดไปทางห้องเป็นเชิงให้เจอกันข้างในนั้น คนถูกเรียกตัวหยิบเอกสารบนโต๊ะก่อนจะเดินไปหาทันที

ว่าแต่หมวดควิลล์หายไปไหนแล้ว

“คดีของซันนี่ เบิร์ชเป็นไงบ้าง” ผู้กองถามขณะนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ตัวใหญ่ เปิดดูเอกสารที่ลอเฟย์สันยื่นให้

“เราไปตามที่อยู่ในประวัติของแจ็กสัน ไบรซ์ ผู้ดูแลห้องพักบอกว่าเขาไม่จ่ายค่าเช่ามา 2 เดือนแล้ว ค้นในห้องก็ไม่เจออะไรเป็นพิเศษ ส่วนคนในครอบครัวที่ติดต่อได้ ลุงของเขาที่เป็นญาติคนสุดท้ายเสียชีวิตด้วยอุบัติเหตุเมื่อครึ่งปีก่อน”

“ที่ทำงานล่ะ”

“เคยทำงานเป็นพนักงานของอาหารฟาสต์ฟู้ดครับ แต่ถูกไล่ออกตั้งแต่ 3 เดือนที่แล้ว เพราะโดนจับได้ว่าขโมยเงินและของในร้าน”

“ไม่เจอตัวเลยสินะ” โรเจอร์สเอนตัวพิงพนักเก้าอี้ “แล้วกระเป๋าเงินของผู้ตายล่ะ”

“ยังไม่เจอเลยครับ ผมคุยกับทางธนาคารแล้ว ยังไม่มีใครเอาเช็คของเบิร์ชไปขึ้นเงิน ยังไม่มีการใช้บัตรเครดิตหรือการจ่ายที่เป็นชื่อของเบิร์ชตั้งแต่คืนวันอาทิตย์ รวมถึงบัญชีของแจ็กสัน ไบรซ์ก็ไม่มีความเคลื่อนไหวใดๆ”

“มีอะไรที่ทำให้เราเข้าใกล้ตัวคนร้ายอีกมั้ย”

ลอเฟย์สันหยิบกระดาษปริ้นรูปเสื้อนอกจากในกองมาไว้บนสุดของแฟ้ม

“ผมสั่งให้เจ้าหน้าที่ตามหาเสื้อเปื้อนรอยเลือด พวกเขาเจอในถังขยะของสนามเด็กเล่นห่างจากบ้านของเบิร์ชไปประมาณ 5 บล็อก ส่งให้นิติเวชแล้ว กำลังรอฟังผลครับ”

ผู้กองพยักหน้า “ได้เรื่องอะไรจากมือถือของเบิร์ชบ้างหรือเปล่า”

“ตอนนี้ปีเตอร์… ผมหมายถึงปีเตอร์ พาร์คเกอร์”

“ผมรู้” สตีฟยกยิ้มน้อยๆ

“ครับ” นักสืบหัวเราะเบาๆ ก่อนรายงานต่อ “ปีเตอร์กำลังระบุตำแหน่งเบอร์ในประวัติการโทรของเบิร์ชอยู่ครับ น่าจะใกล้เสร็จแล้ว”

“งั้นสืบต่อไป” เขาส่งเอกสารคืนให้

“ก๊อกๆ” หมวดควิลล์เคาะบานประตูของห้องที่เปิดอยู่ “โทรศัพท์ที่โต๊ะคุณโลกิดัง ผมรับให้เรียบร้อย คุณหมอบอกผลชันสูตรศพเสร็จแล้ว ผมเลยบอกว่าจะไปในอีกครึ่งชั่วโมง”

“ลองไปคุยกับเขาแล้วกัน เผื่อได้เบาะแสเพิ่มเติม คุณยังไม่เคยเจอหมอสเตรนจ์ใช่มั้ย”

สตีฟหันมาถามโลกิ เขาส่ายหน้าตอบ

“งั้นปีเตอร์…”

“เมื่อกี้ใครพูดถึงหมอสเตรนจ์นะ”

ธอร์ โอดินสันโผล่หน้าจากขอบประตู ส่งรอยยิ้มกว้างเข้ามาในห้องทำงานของสตีฟ โลกิลอบถอนหายใจ รู้สึกเหนื่อยยิ่งกว่าสืบคดี

กว่าเขาจะกลับสำนักงานจากทำงานข้างนอกก็เกือบจะหมดวัน ไม่เห็นตัวที่โต๊ะเพราะธอร์อยู่ในห้องสอบสวนอย่างที่หมวดควิลล์บอก และเขากำลังจะออกนอกสถานีอีกรอบ ดีใจล่วงหน้าไปแล้วว่าวันนี้คงไม่เจอ

“คุณโลกิจะไปฟังผลชันสูตรศพน่ะ” ปีเตอร์ตอบ

“งั้นผมไปด้วยดิ”

“ไม่มีงานหรือไง” ดวงตาสีเขียวตวัดมอง

“นี่ก็งานไงครับ ผมจะไปหาวันด้าพอดี ไหนๆ ก็ไปที่เดียวกันแล้ว ไปพร้อมกัน รถคันเดียวกัน ประหยัดเวลา แถมประหยัดน้ำมัน ดีจะตายไป”

นักสืบร่างสูงเดินมาหาคนที่ยืนอยู่ในห้อง ยกแขนตีเนียนจะโอบรอบคอ แต่ร่างโปร่งที่สูงน้อยกว่าไม่มากขยับขาหนีก่อนแขนจะวางลงมา ธอร์หันไปหาเจ้าของห้องแทน

“เนอะผู้กอง”

ลอเฟย์สันพยายามปฏิเสธด้วยสายตาเต็มที่ แต่โรเจอร์สยักไหล่เล็กน้อย ไม่รู้ไม่เห็นสายตาอ้อนวอนนั้นจริงๆ หรือจงใจไม่มอง

“ไปกับธอร์แล้วกัน”

ไม่ครับ!

อยู่ภายในเป็นหมื่นล้านคำ แต่พูดได้แค่ในใจเท่านั้น ยังไงคำสั่งของหัวหน้าก็คือคำสั่ง เขาพยักหน้ารับอย่างไม่มีทางเลือก พยายามเมินรอยยิ้มแป้นแล้นที่ธอร์ส่งมาให้

“โดนัทจากร้าน Pym Bakery มาแล้วคร้าบ”

“สก็อตตี้~~~”

น้ำเสียงสดใสดังขึ้น ร่างในชุดยูนิฟอร์มสีชมพูเดินเข้ามาในสำนักงานพร้อมโดนัทกล่องใหญ่ในมือ ควิลล์ที่ยืนตรงประตูเมื่อครู่รีบพุ่งไปหาทันที โลกิเผลอชะโงกมองจากในห้อง

“นี่ของแผนกสืบสวนสอบสวนครับ”

“ขอบคุณคร้าบ สก็อตตี้~”

สก็อตต์ส่งกล่องขนมให้พร้อมรอยยิ้ม โลกิแอบเห็นผู้หมวดพยายามจับกล่องใกล้ๆ มืออีกฝ่ายจนมือของทั้งสองสัมผัสกันเล็กน้อย

เนียนเชียวนะหมวด

“ไอ้อ้วนพีทแอบแต๊ะอั๋งพนักงาน!”

ไม่ใช่เขาคนเดียวที่เห็น โอดินสันก้าวฉับๆ ไปทางปาร์ตี้โดนัทกลางสำนักงาน เดาว่าคงจะไปหาเรื่องแซวเพื่อนสนิท

“คุณก็อยู่แก๊งโดนัทกับเขาด้วยเหรอ”

คนถูกทักรีบหันหน้ากลับมาทันที นึกข้ออ้างตอบผู้กองไม่ทันจึงได้แต่ยิ้มเจื่อนๆ แทน ก่อนขอตัวออกจากห้อง เดินกลับมาที่โต๊ะทำงานแล้วยิ้มให้สก็อตต์ที่หันมาพอดี

“สวัสดีตอนบ่ายครับ คุณนักสืบ” ยิ้มตอบก่อนกล่าวคำทักทาย

“สวัสดีครับ วันอังคารไม่ใช่เวรของเดฟเหรอครับ”

“ผมอาสาเองครับ ถือว่าชดเชยที่หยุดงานไปเกือบเดือน”

“เป็นหัวหน้าที่ใจดีจังครับ”

“น่ารักด้วย”

ปีเตอร์ที่ยืนกินโดนัทอยู่ไม่ไกลมองพนักงานร้านขนมไม่วางตา ก่อนโดนธอร์ตบหัวจนหน้าจุ่มลงไปในกล่องที่ตัวเองถืออยู่ จากนั้นสงครามย่อมๆ ก็เริ่มขึ้น

คนถูกชมหัวเราะแก้เขิน “งั้นผมขอตัวกลับไปทำงานก่อนนะครับ”

“ไว้เจอกันครับ” โลกิบอกลา อีกฝ่ายตอบกลับมาเช่นเดียวกัน

“ผมไปส่งหน้าสถานีนะ!”

ปีเตอร์ ควิลล์เป็นฝ่ายยุติสงครามโดยการยัดกล่องขนมใส่มือคู่ต่อสู้แล้วรีบวิ่งตามสก็อตต์ แลงไป

_หมวดเปิดวาร์ปอีกแล้ว_

“ริอ่านจีบคนขายขนม ขอให้เบาหวานขึ้นตาตาย”

บรูซ แบนเนอร์ที่เดินผ่านพวกเขาแซวเพื่อนหมวดตามหลัง โอดินสันหัวเราะ เดินมาวางกล่องโดนัทบนโต๊ะไม่มีเจ้าของที่อยู่ติดกันของสองนักสืบ ก่อนหันมาถามลอเฟย์สันที่กำลังจัดเอกสารบนโต๊ะให้เข้าที่

“จะไปกันเลยมั้ยครับ”

“เจ้าหนูมาหาคุณหรือเปล่าน่ะ”

ลอเฟย์สันจัดเอกสารบนโต๊ะให้เข้าที่ก่อนหันไปถาม แต่คนข้างๆ กลับชี้ไปทางเด็กหนุ่มกำลังด้อมๆ มองๆ อยู่ตรงประตูแผนก

“อ้าว พีท ทำไมไม่เข้ามา”

“คุณแซมกับคุณบัคกี้ล่ะครับ” ถามเสียงเบาจนแทบกระซิบ

“ยังไม่เห็นนะ”

โอดินสันก็ยักไหล่เป็นเชิงไม่รู้เช่นกัน

เมื่อมองจนมั่นใจว่าไม่เห็นคนที่ถามหา ปีเตอร์ พาร์คเกอร์ก็เดินเข้ามาด้วยสีหน้าสบายใจ

“โดนัทมั้ย” โลกิถามก่อนหยิบขนมเคลือบน้ำตาลขึ้นมากัด

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมมีที่แผนกแล้ว คุณสก็อตต์เพิ่งเข้าไปส่งให้เมื่อกี้”

คนตัวเล็กยิ้มก่อนยื่นเอกสารในมือ โลกิรีบเคี้ยวโดนัทแล้วกลืนให้หมดก่อนเอ่ย

“ให้ฟรายเดย์มาส่งก็ได้นะ ไม่เห็นต้องเดินมาเองเลย”

“คุณสตาร์คสั่งมา ผมไม่ปฏิเสธเขาหรอกครับ!”

พอเห็นพาร์คเกอร์กล่าวด้วยดวงตาเปล่งประกาย โลกิก็อดหัวเราะเอ็นดูไม่ได้

ฟรายเดย์ที่ว่าคือหุ่นยนต์ใช้งานของโทนี่ สตาร์ค หัวหน้าแผนกไอทีของสถานี มีคนเล่าให้เขาฟังว่าเจ้าหุ่นหน้าตาเหมือนกล้องจุลทรรศน์ขนาดใหญ่ ติดล้อเล็กๆ ที่ฐาน ความสูงประมาณเอวตัวนี้ เคยเป็นประเด็นใหญ่โตระหว่างสตีฟ โรเจอร์สและโทนี่ สตาร์ค จนแทบจดเป็นประวัติศาสตร์ของสถานีมาร์เวลได้เลย

ถึงโทนี่จะเป็นหัวหน้า แต่แผนกไอทีเป็นอีกหนึ่งแผนกในความดูแลหลักของสตีฟ ผู้กองไม่พอใจที่สตาร์คเอาหุ่นหน้าตาประหลาดมาวิ่งเล่นในสถานี เพราะกลัวว่าจะคลั่งแล้วทำร้ายเจ้าหน้าที่ โทนี่เถียงกลับด้วยเหตุผลมากมายว่ามันไม่ทำเรื่องบ้าแบบนั้น แน่นอนว่าสตีฟไม่เชื่อ

สงคราม (คนคนนั้นใช้คำนี้) ยืดเยื้อนานนับเดือน สุดท้ายจบลงที่โทนี่ตรวจสอบเจ้าหุ่นฟรายเดย์ต่อหน้าทุกคนในสถานีว่าไม่มีระเบิด สัญญาณดักฟัง หรืออะไรก็ตามที่เป็นอันตรายต่อมนุษย์ ผู้กองเลยต้องยอมให้มันเป็นเด็กส่งงานระหว่างแผนก ก่อนที่ปีเตอร์ พาร์คเกอร์เข้ามาทำงานแล้วทำหน้าที่นั้นแทน

และแน่นอนว่าโลกิเผลอกะพริบตาปริบๆ ใส่คนเล่าหลังฟังจบ เชื่อครึ่งไม่เชื่อครึ่ง มีเรื่องกันเพราะหุ่นยนต์แค่ตัวเดียวเนี่ยนะ? เขาจึงฟังหูไว้หู ที่ผ่านมาเขาก็ไม่เคยเห็นหุ่นฟรายเดย์อาละวาด หรือผู้กองโรเจอร์สไม่พอใจอะไรนอกจากการที่ควิลล์และโอดินสันพ่นคำหยาบใส่กัน

ถ้าบอกว่าสองคนนั้นถูกผู้กองจับโยนออกทางหน้าต่างชั้น 3 ยังน่าเชื่อกว่าสตีฟกับโทนี่ตบตีกันด้วยเรื่องหุ่นส่งของในสถานีเสียอีก

“ว่าไง ไอ้หนู ทำงานสนุกมั้ย”

จ่าแซมพุ่งเข้ามากอดคอพาร์คเกอร์ด้วยความสนิทสนม ซึ่งอาจจะไม่ใช่การสนิทกันในแง่ที่ดีสักเท่าไหร่

“ก็โอเคครับ คุณแซมว่างงานเหรอครับ” คนที่ถูกล็อกคอพยายามงัดตัวเองออกจากแขนแต่ไม่สำเร็จ

“เปล่า งานเต็มมือเลย แต่เห็นหน้านายแล้วอดเข้ามาทักไม่ได้” แถมยังรัดแน่นขึ้นพร้อมกดข้อนิ้วขยี้หัวจนปีเตอร์(น้อย)ร้องโอดโอย

“ดีใจจังครับ ว่าแต่คู่ขาคุณไปไหนซะล่ะ”

“พอแล้วครับ” ลอเฟย์สันรีบแทรกแล้วจับทั้งคู่แยกออกจากกัน แซมยอมปล่อยแต่โดยดี เขาดันคนต่างแผนกให้ออกห่างจ่าก่อนถาม “ได้เรื่องว่าไงบ้าง”

“อะแฮ่ม” จัดผ้าจัดผมให้เรียบร้อยก่อนเข้าโหมดจริงจัง “เบิร์ชติดต่อกับเลขาเป็นส่วนใหญ่ครับ สัญญาณของสายที่โทรเข้าจากอันเดอร์วู้ดในคืนวันอาทิตย์มาจากจุดที่ใกล้กับบ้านของเธอเลย ซึ่งอยู่ห่างจากที่เกิดเหตุเกือบหนึ่งชั่วโมง”

_แองเจลิน่า อันเดอร์วู้ดมีพยานที่อยู่ในคืนนั้น แต่ก็ไม่ชัดเจน ควรรอเวลาที่แน่นอนจากผลชันสูตรก่อน_

“ส่วนเบอร์โทรศัพท์ที่โทรหาเบิร์ชช่วงปลายสัปดาห์ก่อนเป็นของตู้สาธารณะจากบริเวณใกล้เคียงกันทั้งหมด อยู่ทางเหนือไปเกือบ 2 ชั่วโมงครับ”

“ผมจะส่งคนไปแถวนั้นนะ”

จ่าแซมที่ฟังอยู่พูดขึ้นก่อนออกจากวงสนทนา พาร์คเกอร์ยื่นกระดาษอีกแผ่นให้โลกิ

“แล้วก็คุณจาร์วิสเจอข้อมูลบางอย่างที่น่าสนใจของซันนี่ เบิร์ชด้วยครับ พวกเรากำลังรวบรวมอยู่”

“เรื่องอะไร”

“การตรวจสอบบัญชีของซันนี่ เบิร์ชครับ” นักสืบในคดีแสดงสีหน้าประหลาดใจเล็กน้อย พาร์คเกอร์พูดต่อ “ปลายปีที่แล้วธนาคารพบว่าบัญชีของเบิร์ชมีรายได้มากผิดปกติ”

“แต่ตอนนั้นเจ้าตัวบอกเป็นเงินที่ได้จากการเปิดทำการกุศลแบบไม่ออกสื่อ แถมยังมีหลักฐานด้วยนี่”

“ใช่ครับ มีหลักฐานจากมูลนิธิที่ได้รับเงินด้วย” ชี้ให้อีกฝ่ายดูบริเวณส่วนล่างของกระดาษ “ช่วงต้นปีมีเงินเข้าบัญชีแบบเดิมอีก แต่ไม่มีการตรวจสอบ เพราะธนาคารเข้าใจว่าเป็นการกุศลอีกเช่นกัน”

คนฟังพยักหน้า มองข้อมูลบนแผ่นกระดาษพลางอ้าปากงับของว่างชิ้นที่สองที่กำลังจะหมด

“ผมกับคุณจาร์วิสสืบดูแล้ว ไม่เจอมูลนิธิไหนที่รับเงินส่วนนี้จากเบิร์ชไปเลยครับ”

“แต่มีเงินออกสินะ”

“มากระดับนึงเลยครับ”

เขาดุนลิ้นเข้ากระพุ้งแก้มอย่างใช้ความคิด “งั้นช่วยตรวจสอบบัญชีของแองเจลิน่า อันเดอร์วู้ด เลขาส่วนตัวของเบิร์ชให้ด้วย ว่ามีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับรายได้พวกนี้มั้ย ทำได้หรือเปล่า”

“แน่นอนครับ” รับเอกสารคืนก่อนยิ้มกว้าง

“โอเค ขอบใจมาก”

ลอเฟย์สันยิ้มแล้วหันไปดึงทิชชู่บนโต๊ะ เช็ดคราบน้ำตาลที่ติดนิ้ว ก่อนรู้สึกว่ามีคนกำลังจ้องเขาอยู่ แต่ไม่ใช่สายตาจากปีเตอร์คนเล็ก จึงค่อยๆ ชำเลืองมองข้างๆ ธอร์ โอดินสันยืนพิงโต๊ะทำงานตัวเอง มองมาที่เขายิ้มๆ คนถูกจ้องคิดว่ามีเศษขนมติดจึงรีบใช้ทิชชู่เช็ดมุมปากทันที แต่เจ้าของดวงตาสีฟ้าน้ำทะเลกลับหัวเราะออกมาแทน

“อะไรครับ” คิ้วเรียวขมวดแน่น

“เวลาคุณไขคดี คุณดูเซ็กซี่--”

ยังไม่ทันจบประโยค โลกิก็คว้าเอกสารบนโต๊ะที่เพิ่งจัดไปหมาดๆ ฟาดเต็มๆ ที่กลางหน้าคนพูด แต่กระดาษไม่กี่แผ่นมีหรือจะทำอะไรเขาได้

“แถมตอนเคี้ยวแก้มตุ่ยๆ ก็น่ารัก…”

“โอ๊ย หยุด!”

โลกิฟาดซ้ำไปอีกครั้ง ไม่รู้ว่าที่รู้สึกจั๊กจี้กับคำพูดธอร์เป็นเพราะเขินหรือแขยงกันแน่ แต่ในใจอยากให้เป็นอย่างหลังมากกว่า เขาหันมองพาร์คเกอร์ที่ยังยืนอยู่เล็กน้อย

“ผมไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้ครับ” รีบพูดก่อนเอาของในมือปิดหน้าตัวเองไว้

“น้องพีททททท”

“โอ้ ไม่…”

ปีเตอร์มีท่าทางร้อนรนขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเรียกไกลๆ มาจากทางเดิน

“ผม ผมไม่อยู่ตรงนี้จริงๆ แล้วฮะ ไปก่อนนะครับคุณโล…”

“เฮ้ จะรีบไปไหนไอ้หนู อยู่คุยกันก่อนดิ”

บัคกี้ บาร์นส์เข้ามาเกี่ยวคอปีเตอร์ที่กำลังตั้งท่าวิ่งแล้วดึงเอาไว้แน่น คนในแขนพยายามสะบัดตัวออกจากการเกาะกุม

“กลับแผนกครับ! คุณสตาร์ค.. คุณสตาร์ครออยู่!”

พอกำลังจะพลิกตัวมุดหนี วิลสันที่หายไปทำหน้าที่เมื่อครู่ก็โผล่มาเกี่ยวคอไว้อีกข้าง

“อย่าเพิ่งไปน่า คุณโทนี่ไม่หนีไปไหนหรอก”

“แต่ผมจะหนี! ปล่อยผ๊มม”

ทั้งซ้ายและขวาของคนตัวเล็กโดนประกบจนดิ้นไม่หลุด โลกิเห็นท่าทีเริ่มไม่ค่อยดี กำลังจะเดินเข้าไปแยกแม้ไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่คนแปลกหน้าก็ปรากฏตัวที่หน้าแผนก พุ่งเข้าชาร์จพาร์คเกอร์ก่อนที่โลกิจะถึงตัว

“น้องพีททท น้องพีทของพี่ พี่เจอร้านขนมเปิดใหม่เลยซื้อมาฝาก” พูดขณะยื่นกล่องสีฟ้าพาสเทลเล็กๆ ให้

“นึกว่าตายไปแล้วซะอีก”

ธอร์พูดพลางส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ แซมและบัคกี้หัวเราะชอบใจก่อนปล่อยแขนให้ปีเตอร์เป็นอิสระ ร่างสูงที่โลกิไม่คุ้นหน้าเข้าโอบไหล่แทนที่

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมมีโดนัทแล้ว…” ตอบปฏิเสธเสียงเบาขณะขอความช่วยเหลือทางสีหน้า แต่โลกิงงเกินกว่าจะทำอะไรทั้งนั้น

“งั้นดีเลย กินพร้อมกัน โดนัทอยู่ไหน ที่ห้องใช่มะ ไปกัน”

ชายไม่ทราบชื่อดึงให้อีกคนออกจากกองสืบสวนสอบสวนก่อนเลี้ยวไปทางแผนกไอที จ่าตำรวจสองคนแท็กมือไฮไฟว์แล้วแยกย้ายกลับโต๊ะ ลอเฟย์สันมองภาพนั้นด้วยความไม่เข้าใจหนักขึ้นไปอีก

“หมอนั่นมาเหรอ ได้ยินเสียงไปถึงข้างล่าง”

ปีเตอร์ พาร์คเกอร์ถูกลากไป ปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ก็กลับเข้ามา

“หายไปนานโคตร กูก็นึกว่ามึงตายไปอีกคน”

ผู้หมวดหันมาด่าเพื่อนด้วยคำหยาบสั้นๆ คนที่ยังไม่เข้าใจอะไรเลยมองทั้งคู่ก่อนถามขึ้นลอยๆ

“ใคร…เหรอครับ”

“เวด วิลสัน แต่ไม่ได้เป็นญาติอะไรกับแซมนะ ไม่ต้องไปจำมันก็ได้” ธอร์บอกปัด

“เป็นตำรวจ?”

“ตรงข้ามเลย มีครั้งนึงเจ้าหนูพีทไปจับได้ตอนกำลังพ่นสีรถตำรวจ เหมือนติดใจอะไรสักอย่างในตัวเจ้าหนูเข้า เลยหาเรื่องให้โดนจับข้อหาเล็กๆ น้อยๆ เพื่อเข้ามาในสถานี”

คำตอบของควิลล์ทำให้โลกิกะพริบตาปริบๆ สัญลักษณ์โหลดดิ้งหมุนเหนือหัว ข้อมูลเก่ายังประมวลผลไม่เสร็จสมบูรณ์ ข้อมูลใหม่ก็เด้งขึ้นมาให้อัพโหลดเพิ่ม

“ไอ้เวด! ใครให้มึงเข้ามาเหยียบในที่ทำงานกู!”

เสียงโครมครามเหมือนของหล่นตามด้วยเสียงโกรธเกรี้ยวดังมาจากส่วนในสุดของชั้น คาดว่าคงได้ยินไปจนถึงหน้าลิฟต์

“นาตาชา! เธอปล่อยให้มันหลุดเข้ามาถึงตรงนี้ได้ยังไง!”

“ขอโทษค่ะ! เขาบอกจะมามอบตัว ฉันเลยให้เข้าไป”

โรมานอฟฟ์วิ่งผ่านห้องของแผนกสืบสวนไปทางต้นเสียงของโทนี่ สตาร์ค

“มึงปล่อยมือจากพีทเดี๋ยวนี้!! ฟรายเดย์!!!”

“กรี๊ดดดด”

สิ้นเสียงสั่งอย่างเด็ดขาด เสียงหวีดร้องก็ดังขึ้นพร้อมเสียงทำงานของเครื่องกล

เวด วิลสันที่วิ่งไม่คิดชีวิตตรงทางเดิน และหุ่นใช้งานส่วนตัวของโทนี่ที่ชื่อฟรายเดย์ไล่หลังไปติดๆ เป็นภาพที่…สร้างความประหลาดใจให้โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันอยู่ไม่น้อย

จริงๆ ก็มากเลยแหละ

“โทนี่!! ไหนคุณบอกไอ้หุ่นนั่นมันไม่ทำร้ายคนไง!”

ผู้กองสตีฟ โรเจอร์สที่พุ่งตัวราวสายลมพัดไปยังห้องทำงานข้างๆ ก่อนจะมีเสียงโต้เถียงของหัวหน้าสองแผนกลอยข้ามห้องมา ทำให้นักสืบที่เพิ่งย้ายมาทำงานได้ไม่ถึงเดือนประหลาดใจยิ่งกว่า

โอเค เขาเชื่อแล้ว สองคนนี้เคยมีประเด็นจนเกือบจดไว้เป็นอนุสรณ์ เป็นเรื่องจริง

“คุณทำหน้าตลกมากเลยรู้ป้ะ”

โลกิที่การดาวน์โหลดข้อมูลเออเร่อไปแล้ว ไม่สามารถตอบรับหรือโต้แย้งประโยคหยอกล้อของธอร์ได้ เขามั่นใจว่าตอนเจอศพครั้งแรกยังไม่ตกใจเท่านี้ ไม่เคยเจอเหตุการณ์ไม่สงบในที่ทำงานที่วุ่นวายเท่าครั้งนี้มาก่อนด้วย

โอดินสันเดินมาตบปุๆ ที่บ่าก่อนเดินนำออกจากห้องทำงานขนาดใหญ่

“เดี๋ยวก็ชิน”

ขอถอนความคิดที่ว่า ‘ที่ผ่านมายังไม่เคยเจอ’ ในทุกเรื่องหากยังทำงานที่สถานีมาร์เวลแห่งนี้

_นี่เราอยู่ที่ไหนบนโลกเนี่ย_

=========================================

“ผมคุยกับวันด้าไม่นาน เสร็จแล้วจะไปหา”

ธอร์พูดขึ้นเมื่อทั้งคู่เดินมาถึงทางแยกระหว่างแผนกจิตเวชและนิติเวช

“คุณกลับไปก่อนได้เลย” โลกิพูดขึ้นเป็นครั้งแรกหลังออกจากสถานี

“มาก็มาด้วยกัน กลับก็ต้องกลับด้วยกันสิ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ…”

“ดื้อผมจูบนะ ตรงนี้เลย”

“…”

ริมฝีปากบางปิดเรียบสนิท รีบเก็บคำพูดทันที

ก่อนมายังศูนย์การแพทย์ โลกิพยายามเลี่ยงที่จะเดินทางกับธอร์ ถึงโดนขู่ว่าจะฟ้องที่ขัดคำสั่งผู้กอง เขาก็ยังยืนยันจะมาด้วยตัวเองคนเดียว ทั้งคู่เถียงกันในลานจอดรถของสถานีอยู่สักพัก โอดินสันงัดไม้เด็ดออกมาขู่ว่าจะจับจูบถ้าไม่ยอมไปด้วย

ในทีแรกเขาไม่เชื่อ หันหลังเตรียมเดินหนี แต่คนตัวใหญ่กว่าดึงแขนเขากลับมา แล้วยื่นหน้าเข้าใกล้จะทำอย่างที่ว่าจริงๆ จนโลกิยกไม้ยกมือห้ามแทบไม่ทัน

และคราวนี้เขาขอไม่เสี่ยงด้วย แม้จะรู้สึกขัดใจที่ต้องมายอมแพ้กับคำขู่เด็กๆ แบบนี้

“งั้นเดี๋ยวเจอกันครับ”

รอยยิ้มกวนประสาทของธอร์ทำให้เขาคันมืออยากต่อยหน้าสักที แต่ต้องระงับไว้เพราะกลัวการสวนกลับที่ตัวเองก็เดาไม่ออกว่าจะเป็นหมัดหรือเป็นอย่างอื่นแทน

โลกิไม่ตอบอะไรก่อนก้าวขาไปตามทางที่ป้ายชี้บอกแผนกนิติเวช หยุดยืนหน้าห้องของคนที่นัดไว้ เคาะสามทีก่อนเปิดประตูเมื่อได้ยินเสียงอนุญาตจากข้างใน

“สวัสดีครับ ผมชื่อโลกิ ลอเฟย์สัน เป็นนักสืบที่ดูแลคดีของซันนี่ เบิร์ช”

“โอ้ สวัสดีครับ” คนที่นั่งเขียนเอกสารบนโต๊ะลุกขึ้น ยื่นมือออกมาจับกับอีกคนที่ยื่นมาก่อนแล้วพร้อมแนะนำตัว “ผมด็อกเตอร์สตีเฟ่น สเตรนจ์ ยินดีที่ได้พบครับ”

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักเช่นกันครับ”

“หมวดควิลล์ล่ะครับ” ถามเมื่อไม่เห็นผู้หมวดที่เป็นคนรับสายโทรศัพท์

“ผมมากับโอดินสันน่ะครับ เขามีนัดกับคุณแม็กซิมอฟฟ์”

“อ้อ งี้นี่เอง” ยิ้มก่อนเข้าประเด็นที่เรียกตัวนักสืบมา “ผลชันสูตรสินะครับ ตามผมมา”

คุณหมอออกจากห้อง เดินนำไปยังห้องผ่าศพที่อยู่ชั้นเดียวกัน

“เจออะไรน่าสนใจบ้างมั้ยครับ”

ลอเฟย์สันถามหลังจากเปิดเข้ามาเจอร่างซีดไร้สีเลือดบนเตียงกลางห้อง ศพเดียวกับที่นอนคว่ำกลางห้องทำงานในที่เกิดเหตุ บาดแผลขนาดใหญ่บริเวณหน้าผากยังคงเหมือนเดิม เว้นเสียแต่ไม่มีเลือดอาบทั่วใบหน้าอย่างตอนสืบคดี

“ไม่เชิง” สตีเฟ่นตอบก่อนหยิบถุงมือยางจากถาดอุปกรณ์บนเคาน์เตอร์ขึ้นมาสวม “เหยื่อคือซันนี่ เบิร์ช ถูกกระแทกอย่างรุนแรงที่ศีรษะ ประมาณ 5-6 ครั้ง เสียชีวิตทันที เวลาประมาณ 19 นาฬิกา 50 นาทีถึง 20 นาฬิกา 10 นาที ไม่เกินนี้”

_ตัดแองเจลิน่า อันเดอร์วู้ดออกจากรายชื่อผู้ต้องสงสัย_

“แค่นั้น” สเตรนจ์เงยหน้าจากศพ

โลกิมองหน้าทันที ไม่เชื่อในสิ่งที่ได้ยิน

“อะไรนะครับ”

“ก็หัวแตก ตาย แค่นั้น” ตอบด้วยรอยยิ้ม

“แล้ว… ที่คุณบอกเจออะไรที่น่าสนใจ” เขายิ้มกลับแบบงงๆ

“ผมบอกไม่เชิง” โลกิเงียบ แสดงความไม่เข้าใจทางสายตา สเตรนจ์มองคนที่อยู่อีกฝั่งของเตียง “คุณกำลังด่าผมในใจ”

“ห๊ะ” เขาร้องแล้วเปลี่ยนสีหน้าทันที “ผมเปล่า”

หมอสเตรนจ์หัวเราะกับท่าทางเลิ่กลั่กของอีกฝ่าย “คุณนี่น่าสนใจดีนะ”

“…”

ลอเฟย์สันพูดไม่ออกอีกครั้ง พยายามไม่เผลอกะพริบตาปริบๆ ใส่ ยอมรับว่าสับสนจนจับทางคนที่เพิ่งรู้จักกันไม่ถูก

“สรุปก็ไม่ได้อะไรเลย…?”

“ไม่เชิงครับ”

คำตอบเดียวกับก่อนหน้าทำให้โลกิเกือบอ้าปากด่าจริงๆ แต่สตีเฟ่นพูดในสิ่งที่ต้องหยุดฟังออกมา

“ผมตรวจเจอสารพิษในร่างกาย” มองหน้านักสืบยิ้มๆ “เดาสิว่าอะไร”

“…สารเสพติด?”

“ผิดครับ” เขาชี้จุดเล็กๆ เท่าเข็มฉีดยาบนท้องแขนใกล้ข้อพับของซันนี่ เบิร์ช “ยาอัลปราโซแลม ปริมาณมาก กับตัวยาอื่นๆ ในกลุ่มเดียวกันอีกนิดหน่อย”

“ยาคลายเครียด? มีแบบฉีดด้วย ใช้นอกเหนือคำสั่งแพทย์เหรอครับ”

แพทย์นิติเวชพยักหน้า “ดูประวัติการรักษาแล้ว ไม่มีใบสั่งยาของแพทย์ในช่วง 5 เดือนให้หลัง แต่ร่างกายเพิ่งรับยาไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนเสียชีวิต”

“มีคนแอบขายยาประเภทนั้นเยอะขึ้นนะ” ธอร์ผลักประตูเข้ามาพร้อมข้อมูลใหม่ “โดยเฉพาะอัลปาก้.. อะไรนะ”

“อัลปราโซแลม”

“นั่นแหละ” เขาตอบโลกิ “จะว่าไม่ใช่ยาเสพติดก็ไม่เชิง”

โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันชักเกลียดคำว่า _ไม่เชิง_ ขึ้นมาตงิดๆ

“ในกลุ่มแก๊งเล็กๆ แบบเด็กๆ ได้ยินว่าใช้แล้วแฮปปี้”

“ถ้าใช้ในทางที่ผิด” สตีเฟ่นแก้คำพูดของคนมาใหม่ ก่อนเอ่ยทักทาย “สวัสดีครับ คุณโอดินสัน”

“ไม่ต้องมาสุภาพกับผมเลยหมอ” พูดก่อนมองสองคนหนึ่งศพ “แล้วทำไมมาอยู่ห้องนี้ ปกติศพอยู่อีกห้องไม่ใช่เหรอ ผมเดินวนหาตั้งนาน นึกว่าโลกิแอบหนีกลับไปแล้วซะอีก”

“เปลี่ยนบรรยากาศบ้าง เบื่อห้องเดิมๆ น่ะ”

“มือถือคุณล่ะ”

โลกิถามเมื่อเช็กแล้วว่าไม่มีสายที่ไม่ได้รับของเบอร์ที่บันทึกไว้ว่าโอดินสันในมือถือตัวเอง

“ลืม” ดวงตาสีฟ้าเบนไปทางอื่นด้วยความเขินอายเล็กน้อย “ที่ออฟฟิศ”

“คุณเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจแต่ไม่พกมือถือเนี่ยนะ…”

“ผมสอบปากคำผู้ต้องสงสัยมา”

“ไม่ใช่ข้ออ้าง”

ธอร์ยู่หน้า คิดหาคำเถียงไม่ออก โลกิร้องเยสในใจที่เถียงอีกฝ่ายจนชนะ _สักที_

“นิสัยที่แก้ไม่หายของเขาน่ะครับ” สเตรนจ์โน้มหน้ามากระซิบ ก่อนดึงตัวกลับเมื่อนึกอะไรขึ้นมาได้ “ผมตรวจคราบเลือดบนเสื้อที่ส่งมาเรียบร้อยแล้วนะครับ”

“ใช่เลือดของเบิร์ชหรือเปล่าครับ” นั่นทำให้เขาหันกลับมาสนใจคดีต่อ

“ตรงกันร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์ คุณเป็นคนสั่งให้ออกตามหาใช่มั้ย”

อีกคนพยักหน้าแทนคำตอบ สตีเฟ่น สเตรนจ์ยิ้ม

“ว่าแต่คุณหมอสามารถตรวจหาดีเอ็นเอจากเหงื่อบนเสื้อได้มั้ยครับ” ลอเฟย์สันถาม

“เจอตัวคนร้ายแล้วเหรอ” คุณหมอที่ว่าเลิกคิ้ว

“แค่ผู้ต้องสงสัยน่ะครับ เผื่อเป็นหลักฐานอีกอย่างนอกจากกระเป๋าสตางค์ของเบิร์ช” หยุดถอนหายใจก่อนพูดสิ่งที่เขาก็ไม่ค่อยชอบใจนัก “ที่ยังหาไม่เจอ”

สตีเฟ่นทำหน้าคิด เหลือบมองโอดินสันที่ยืนล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงพิงกำแพงอยู่ไม่ไกล ก่อนอ้อมเตียงศพมาอีกฝั่ง “ทางทฤษฎีก็ทำได้นะ แต่ต้องใช้เวลา แถมไม่รู้ว่าเหงื่อมีปริมาณแค่ไหน และผมต้องมีดีเอ็นเอให้จับคู่”

“ก็จริง” นักสืบในคดีพูดเบาๆ ตายังคงมองศพบนเตียงก่อนนึกถึงห้องพักของไบรซ์ “ถ้าตัวอย่าง ผมน่าจะมี…”

“ช่วงนี้งานผมล้นมือด้วยสิ”

“ครับ?”

ลอเฟย์สันหันมองสตีเฟ่นที่มายืนข้างๆ โดยไม่รู้ตัว สบกับดวงตาสีประหลาดที่เขาแยกไม่ออกว่าเป็นสีฟ้าหรือสีเขียวกันแน่

“ผมลัดคิวให้คุณได้นะ แต่ต้องมีอะไรแลกเปลี่ยน…”

“นี่หมอเรื่องเยอะแบบนี้กับทุกคนเลยเหรอวะ”

คนที่กอดอกมองมาสักพักแทรกด้วยน้ำเสียงขุ่นๆ สตีเฟ่นยักไหล่แทนการตอบ ทั้งที่รู้ว่านั่นเป็นคำถามที่ไม่ต้องการคำอธิบาย

“คุยเสร็จยัง รอนานละเนี่ย”

“ผมบอกคุณแต่แรกแล้วว่าไม่ต้องรอ” โลกิบอกธอร์ที่อยู่ๆ ท่าทีก็เปลี่ยนไป

“มีไรอีกมั้ยหมอ ผมเมื่อย” เขาไม่สนใจแล้วหันไปถามอีกคนแทน

“หงุดหงิดเหรอครับ” แต่สเตรนจ์ก็ตอบกลับมาด้วยคำถาม

“ใครหงุดหงิด”

คุณหมอและนักสืบยกมือชี้พร้อมกันมาทางร่างสูงที่กำลังขมวดคิ้ว

เขาเกาศีรษะก่อนพ่นลมหายใจทางจมูก “เอาเหอะ ไปกันได้ยัง จะรีบกลับไปเขียนรายงาน”

“ผมหมดเรื่องแล้ว” สตีเฟ่นถอดถุงมือยาง “ส่วนดีเอ็นเอ ขอตัวอย่างด้วยแล้วผมจะลองดูให้”

โลกิกล่าวขอบคุณก่อนที่เสียงข้อความของมือถือในกระเป๋ากางเกงจะดังขึ้น

“ได้รีบสมใจคุณแล้วครับ โอดินสัน” เขาพูดหลังเปิดดูเนื้อหา

“ดี ผมอยากออกจากที่นี่จะแย่” บ่นพึมพำก่อนตรงไปยังประตู “ทำหน้าตาดีใจเชียว จับคนร้ายได้แล้วเหรอ”

“ไม่เชิงครับ”

_ลืมไปว่าเกลียดคำนี้_

“มีคนเอาเช็คของซันนี่ เบิร์ชไปขึ้นเงินที่ธนาคารแล้ว”


	3. Beat Him on His Own Game

ร่างในชุดเดิมหลังกลับจากศูนย์การแพทย์เหวี่ยงของในมือลงบนโต๊ะ ก่อนมองคนที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้าม

เนื่องจากติดต่อกับธนาคารเจ้าของบัญชีไว้ และแจ้งว่าคนที่มีเช็คของเบิร์ชอาจเป็นผู้ต้องสงสัยในคดีฆาตกรรม เมื่อมีคนถือเช็คใบนี้ไปยังเคาน์เตอร์ทำการ ทางธนาคารก็กักตัวไว้แล้วรายงานต่อตำรวจทันที

แต่คนคนนั้นกลับไม่ใช่แจ็กสัน ไบรซ์ที่เขากำลังตามตัวอยู่

“ผม.. ผมไม่รู้ เขาให้ผมมาอีกที” ร่างกายสั่นเทิ้มไม่ต่างกับน้ำเสียง

“แล้วก็รับมาทั้งๆ ที่ไม่รู้ว่ามันเป็นมายังไงน่ะเหรอ จำนวนเงินไม่ใช่น้อยๆ เลยนะ” เขาเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ ไม่ขึ้นเสียง ไม่เร่งเร้า เคาะนิ้วบนโต๊ะจังหวะเดียวกับการขยับของเข็มวินาที

“ก็.. ก็ผมอยากได้เงิน” มองมือข้างนั้นสลับกับเจ้าของก่อนก้มมองตักตัวเอง

เด็กสมัยนี้หันไปหาความสุขทางนี้กันหมดแล้วหรือไงกันนะ

นักสืบคิดในใจก่อนยืดตัวจากพนักเก้าอี้ เท้าแขนลงกับโต๊ะ ไม่ละสายตาจากใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มอายุเกือบ 20 ปี นัยน์ตาจ้องนิ่งราวเหยี่ยวกำลังเฝ้ามองเหยื่อ

และเป้าหมายตัวน้อยของเขาก็กำลังตัวสั่น หดคอ แสดงท่าทีไร้หนทางต่อสู้อยู่ตรงหน้า

“ฉันเชื่อ” เขาหลุบตามองชื่อบนแผ่นกระดาษ แล้วลากสายตาคมกริบกลับมายังผู้ต้องสงสัยคนสำคัญ “จะได้เจอเขาอีกมั้ย”

“ถ้า..ถ้าไปที่ที่เคยเจอกัน ก็...อ ..อาจจะ” คำพูดสะดุดด้วยความหวาดกลัวทั้งน้ำเสียงและท่าทางของคนที่กำลังไล่ต้อน

“งั้นช่วยหน่อยสิ” ริมฝีปากบางขยับกล่าวขณะวางคางบนมือที่ยกขึ้นประสานไว้หลวมๆ ก่อนคลี่ยิ้มบาง ดูจากห้องสังเกตการณ์ก็รู้ว่าดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้นไม่ได้ยิ้มไปด้วยเลย

“ผม..จะโดนข้อหาอะไรด้วยมั้ย”

ตัวล่อชั้นดีที่เข้ามาพัวพันกับคดีฆาตกรรมอย่างไม่รู้อีโหน่อีเหน่ถามสีหน้าวิตกกังวล คนกำลังเป็นต่อส่งเสียงคิดในลำคอแล้วเอ่ยขึ้นเบาๆ

“ถ้าเราจับตัวแจ็กสัน ไบรซ์ได้”

นกตัวน้อยๆ ตกอยู่สภาพไม่สามารถขยับตัว ได้แต่มองอย่างหวาดระแวง รอคำพูดถัดไปราวกับกำลังหวังให้นักล่าตรงหน้าตัดสินใจไว้ชีวิตเขา

นักสืบโลกิ ลอเฟย์สันยิ้มอีกครั้ง

“ฉันจะทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็นว่านายอยากเอาเงินไปทำอะไร”

=========================================

สองมือรวบเก็บกองกระดาษลวกๆ ลุกจากโต๊ะที่นั่งอยู่ ชี้หน้าคนที่มองกลับมาด้วยท่าทีไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว

“คิดว่าเงียบไปได้ตลอดก็ลองดู ผลดีเอ็นเอเสร็จเมื่อไหร่นายดิ้นไม่หลุดแน่”

ร่างโปร่งกระแทกประตูห้องสอบปากคำปิดอย่างแรง ก่อนเปิดเข้าห้องที่อยู่ติดกัน โยนแฟ้มคดีลงบนโต๊ะ ลูบหน้าเรียกสติและอารมณ์ให้กลับเป็นปกติ

“กะอีแค่กระเป๋าตังค์ใบเดียว เอาไปซุกไว้ที่ไหนเนี่ย” เขามองหน้าผู้ต้องสงสัยในห้องที่ตัวเองเพิ่งออกมาผ่านกระจกอย่างอับจนหนทาง

จากความช่วยเหลือเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ของผู้เคราะห์ร้ายที่ได้รับการส่งมอบเงินสดในรูปแบบเช็คอย่างไม่รู้ที่มาที่ไปของมัน ใช้เวลาวางแผนและลงมือไม่ถึงวัน ตอนนี้จึงได้ตัวเจอคนที่กำลังตามหามาอยู่ตรงหน้าแล้ว แต่ทว่า หากโดนจับแล้วยอมสารภาพทุกอย่าง ก็ไม่ใช่กับคนที่หลบหนีมาได้ถึงสองวัน

แจ็กสัน ไบรซ์ไม่มีท่าทีให้ความร่วมมือใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น หลังจากตำรวจรวบตัวไว้ได้ เขาไม่ปริปากพูดอะไรแม้แต่การขอคุยกับทนาย หลักฐานชิ้นสำคัญอย่างกระเป๋าสตางค์ของซันนี่ เบิร์ชที่หายไปจากที่เกิดเหตุก็ยังไม่ถูกพบเจอ ทำเอานักสืบผู้ดูแลคดีอย่างโลกิ ลอเฟย์สันไปต่อไม่ถูก

นิ้วเรียวนวดขมับที่เริ่มเต้นตุบๆ เขายังรวบรวมความสามารถในการทำงานที่กระจัดกระจายกลับมาได้ไม่เต็มที่หลังห่างหายจากเรื่องพวกนี้ไปช่วงหนึ่ง

ท่องในใจว่าเคยเจอเคสยากกว่านี้ เคยเจอคนร้ายเล่นลิ้นมากกว่านี้ เคยตกอยู่ในการสืบสวนสอบสวนที่ไม่มีแม้แต่เบาะแสหรือร่องรอยมาแล้วด้วย เพระาฉะนั้นสถานการณ์ในตอนนี้ก็ไม่ถึงกับแย่ไปซะทั้งหมด แต่การตรวจสารพันธุกรรมที่ฝากให้ฝ่ายนิติเวชจัดการก็ถือเป็นความหวังเดียวของเขา

แต่มันจะดีกว่า ถ้าผู้ต้องสงสัยของเขายอมพูดอะไรออกมาบ้าง ไม่ใช่เงียบเป็นเป่าสากแถมยังทำหน้าสะกิดต่อมอารมณ์อยู่อย่างนี้

_ค่อยๆ คิด โลกิ ลอเฟย์สัน ยังพอมีเวลา_

“ผมควรดีใจมั้ยที่เขาทำคุณเป็นแบบนี้ได้”

“อย่าเพิ่งพูดจาเหมือนโอดินสันตอนนี้ทีครับ”

ควิลล์ดูการสนทนาและต่อรองอยู่ฝ่ายเดียวของโลกิมาตั้งแต่เริ่มสอบสวน เขาหัวเราะเบาๆ เมื่อเห็นนักสืบหัวเสียเป็นครั้งแรกตั้งแต่ร่วมงานกัน ถ้าไม่นับเวลาเพื่อนตัวดีของเขาไปกวนใจน่ะนะ

“ไหน ใครเรียกผม”

คนที่ถูกเอ่ยชื่อลอยๆ ปรากฏตัวในเวลาที่ไม่ต้องการที่สุด ความคิดและสติที่ดึงกลับมาได้เกือบเต็มลดฮวบลงอีกครั้ง โลกิถอนหายใจยาวเหยียดก่อนเอ่ยตอบสั้นๆ อย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

“ไม่มี”

“ไม่ยอมพูดเลยเหรอ แย่จัง”

ไม่น่าหวังเลยว่าธอร์ โอดินสันจะยอมออกไปทันทีที่เขาตอบแบบนั้น กลับกัน ขายาวๆ ของธอร์ก้าวมาหยิบแฟ้มเอกสารบนโต๊ะขึ้นอ่านผ่านๆ ก่อนวางลงที่เดิม

“เหยื่อชื่อซันนี่ เบิร์ช เจ้าของบริษัทจิลเวอรี่อันโด่งดัง เสียชีวิตเมื่อคืนวันอาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมาเวลาประมาณ 2 ทุ่ม สาเหตุการตายคือศีรษะถูกกระแทกกับขอบโต๊ะหลายครั้ง ตรวจพบสารจำพวกเบนโซไดอาซีพีนปริมาณมาก บ้านของเหยื่อซึ่งเป็นสถานที่เกิดเหตุไม่มีรอยงัดแงะหรือการบุกรุกสักจุด สันนิษฐานว่ามีเรื่องบาดหมางทางการเงินระหว่างเหยื่อและคนร้ายที่อาจรู้จักกัน โดยอ้างอิงจากคำให้การของแองเจลิน่า อันเดอร์วู้ด เลขาส่วนตัวของเหยื่อ นอกจากนั้นยังเจอเช็คเงินสดที่มีชื่อผู้รับว่าแจ็กสัน ไบรซ์ ถูกเขียนก่อนเวลาเสียชีวิตไม่นาน”

นักสืบที่ไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับคดีหยิบแผ่นกระดาษราคาแพงในซองพลาสติกขึ้นมาดู มองคำว่า หรือผู้ถือ ที่ไม่ถูกขีดทับ ทำให้ผู้มีเช็คใบนี้สามารถนำไปขึ้นเงินโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องเป็นชื่อเดียวกับที่ระบุไว้

“เมื่อวานตอนบ่ายมีคนเอาไอ้นี่ไปที่ธนาคาร เป็นชายอายุ 19 ปี เจ้าตัวอ้างว่าไบรซ์ให้เขามา ฟรีๆ ...นี่แหละที่น่าสนใจ” เก็บซองนั้นเข้าที่เดิมก่อนพูดต่อ “คุณบอกว่าเด็กคนนั้นอยากได้เงินไปเสพยา และจุดที่ทั้งสองคนเจอกันเพื่อหลอกให้ตำรวจเจอตัวไบรซ์ ก็เป็นแหล่งมั่วสุมย่อมๆ ด้วย”

โลกิมองธอร์ที่พูดทวนรายละเอียดของคดีคร่าวๆ ตั้งแต่ต้นจนถึงเหตุการณ์ล่าสุด

“ผิดตรงไหนมั้ยครับคุณนักสืบ” โอดินสันหันมายิ้มให้เจ้าของคดี

“ถูกต้องทั้งหมดครับ” ลอเฟย์สันตอบอย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้

“ขอลองคุยหน่อยได้มะ” เขามองเลยไปยังผู้หมวด ปีเตอร์ยักไหล่เป็นเชิงอนุญาต แต่ไม่ใช่กับอีกคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ

“เขาเป็นผู้ต้องสงสัยของผม”

“ผมถามผู้กองแล้ว เขาบอกยังไงก็ได้” ชูหน้าจอแชทในมือถือที่มีเพียงข้อความเดียวสั้นๆ “จริงๆ ผู้กองเป็นคนเรียกมาผมช่วยด้วยซ้ำ”

ลอเฟย์สันไม่เข้าใจคำสั่งการของสตีฟและความดึงดันของธอร์ “ผมเค้นมา 20 นาที เขายังไม่พูดอะไรเลยสักคำ คุณจะเข้าไปหาเรื่องให้เขาลุกขึ้นมาต่อยหน้าคุณเพื่อเพิ่มข้อหาให้เขาหรือไงครับ”

“งั้นมาพนันกันมั้ยครับ”

โอดินสันยิ้ม สายตาที่มองมาตรงๆ มีเลศนัยจนอีกฝ่ายระแวง

“ภายในเวลาเท่ากับที่คุณใช้ ถ้าไบรซ์ยังไม่ยอมพูด แม้-แต่-คำ-เดียว” เขาเน้นท้ายประโยคทีละคำชัดๆ “ผมจะเป็นเบ๊คุณ 1 สัปดาห์ เป็นหมารับใช้ เห่าโฮ่งๆ ก้มหัวทำตามที่คุณสั่ง ทุกอย่างเลย”

คนถูกท้าคิดว่านั่นเป็นข้อเสนอที่ไม่เลว อย่างน้อยก็สั่งให้เขาไปพ้นหน้าพ้นตาหรืออยู่ห่างๆ ในระยะ 10 ถึง 15 เมตรหลังจบ 1 อาทิตย์ก็ได้ นักสืบเจ้าของคดีกอดอกมองด้วยสายตาไม่ต่างกัน

“ของพนันสูงใช้ได้ ถ้าเขายอมพูดล่ะครับ ผมต้องทำอะไร”

“ไม่ใช่แค่พูด ผมจะทำให้หมอนั่นสารภาพ”

ริมฝีปากของธอร์ยกยิ้มกว้างขึ้น อีกฝ่ายเลิกคิ้วก่อนมองด้วยสีหน้าท้าทาย

“ไปเอาความมั่นใจมากจากไหนครับ คุณโอดินสัน”

เขาไม่ตอบแต่โยกศีรษะไปมา ก่อนชูสองนิ้วแล้วพูดถึงข้อเสนอที่โลกิถาม “20 นาที ถ้าแจ็กสัน ไบรซ์สารภาพว่าฆ่าซันนี่ เบิร์ชจริง คุณต้องเรียกผมว่าธอร์ แต่ถ้าไม่ถนัด คุณเรียกผมว่าที่รักก็ได้นะ หรือจะเบบี๋ ฮันนี๋ ดาร์ลิ้งค์ แล้วแต่คุณชอบเลย”

“แค่นั้นใช่มั้ย” ถามน้ำเสียงเอือมระอา

“อ้อๆ เพื่อเป็นการเฉลิมฉลองที่กำลังจะปิดคดีแรกของคุณได้ ดินเนอร์กับผม เมื่อไหร่ดี”

“ไม่ตกลง” โลกิตอบไม่ตรงคำถาม

“ศุกร์นี้เป็นไง” แต่ธอร์ยังคงถามเรื่องเดิม

“ไม่” ปฏิเสธทันควัน ไม่เว้นช่วงให้คิด

“สะดวกเสาร์อาทิตย์มากกว่าเหรอ”

ปีเตอร์เริ่มสงสัยว่าพวกเขากำลังคุยเรื่องเดียวกันอยู่หรือเปล่า

“ผมบอกว่าไม่ตกลง!” เขาพูดคำเดิมครั้งที่สาม

“อะไรกัน ผมต่อให้เยอะแล้วนะ ผมเป็นเบ๊ 1 สัปดาห์ กับคุณเรียกผมว่าธอร์บวกกินข้าวในฐานะเพื่อนร่วมงาน เทียบกันไม่ได้เลย! หรือคุณกลัวผมจะชนะ?”

เมื่อเห็นแววตาที่จ้องอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้เริ่มสั่นไหว โอดินสันก็ไหวไหล่น้อยๆ

“ได้ ถ้างั้นก็รอไปเล้ย รอจนกว่าผู้ต้องสงสัยที่น่ารักของคุณจะยอมพูด” ธอร์เหล่มองคนที่นั่งรออย่างไม่มีจุดหมายอยู่ในห้องสอบปากคำ “ซึ่งผมว่ายาก”

โลกิมองหน้าคนที่ยักคิ้วยียวนให้เขา ก่อนหันมองแจ็กสันผ่านกระจก ถอนหายใจแล้วปลอบตัวเองว่าไม่มีอะไรจะเสียแล้ว นอกจากต้องปล่อยเวลาผ่านไปอย่างเปล่าประโยชน์กับการรอผลตรวจดีเอ็นเอจากหมอสเตรนจ์ที่ไม่รับประกันด้วยซ้ำว่าจะตรงกันหรือไม่

“ก็ได้” เขาตอบตกลงอย่างคนมีทางเลือกไม่มาก “20 นาที กับคำสารภาพว่าแจ็กสัน ไบรซ์ฆ่าซันนี่ เบิร์ช”

“เยส! จับมือทำข้อตกลงกันหน่อย” ส่งยิ้มแป้นแล้นพร้อมยื่นมือขวาออกมา คู่ท้าพนันมองก่อนกลอกตาขณะส่งมือข้างเดียวกันไปจับ

และนั่นเป็นข้อผิดพลาดที่ลอเฟย์สันไม่ทันระวังกับคนเดาทิศทางไม่ถูกอย่างโอดินสัน แขนที่เต็มไปด้วยกล้ามออกแรงดึงมือที่จับไว้จนเขาเซไปข้างหน้า โลกิเผลอกลั้นหายใจทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายโน้มลงมา

“ห้ามเบี้ยวนะ”

“ผมไม่ใช่คนพูดจากลับกลอก”

ดวงตาสีเขียวจ้องอย่างเอาเรื่อง เขางัดมือใหญ่ที่ติดแน่นไม่ยอมปล่อยออกแล้วขยับเท้าถอยห่าง

สาบานเลยว่าไม่ได้จงใจด่าใครอ้อมๆ

“มีพีทเป็นพยาน” เขาอ้างชื่อเพื่อนสนิทมาช่วยยืนยัน

“จัดไปเพื่อนชั่ว อีก 20 นาทีเจอกัน”

“ให้ไม่เกิน 15 นาที เพื่อนเลว”

ปีเตอร์ ควิลล์จรดนิ้วชี้และนิ้วกลางที่หางคิ้วข้างขวาแล้วสะบัดออก ธอร์ทำแบบเดียวกันก่อนออกจากห้องสังเกตการณ์

“มั่นใจอะไรขนาดนั้น”

ผู้หมวดไม่มีปฏิกิริยากับคำพูดพึมพำลอดไรฟันอันแผ่วเบาแต่ยังได้ยินนั้นของนักสืบ

ความเงียบแล่นผ่านทั้งสองห้องเกือบครึ่งนาที ก่อนประตูห้องสอบสวนจะเปิดขึ้นพร้อมร่างสูงใหญ่ที่ต่อปากต่อคำกับเขาเมื่อครู่

“ไง แก๊งไหนเหรอเรา” คนถูกสวมกุญแจมือติดกับห่วงบนโต๊ะไม่ตอบ เพียงแต่มองด้วยสายตาเบื่อหน่าย “เซ็งอะดิ เป็นฉันฉันก็เซ็ง”

นักสืบโอดินสันก้าวเร็วๆ ไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้ด้วยท่าทีสบายๆ มองรอบห้องที่ไม่มีอะไรนอกจากโต๊ะเก้าอี้ตรงกลาง และกระจกที่สะท้อนภาพภายในห้องสีเรียบ

“ห้องนี้น่าอึดอัดเนอะ ว่ามั้ย” หันหน้ากลับมาถามคนฝั่งตรงข้าม “งั้นเรารีบคุย จะได้รีบออกจากห้องนี้กันดีมะ”

แจ็กสันถอนหายใจยาวเหยียดแล้วมองมือตัวเองบนโต๊ะเป็นเชิงไม่อยากพุดคุยด้วย

“เคยเห็นหน้าฉันป้ะ” วางแขนเท้าคางแล้วฉีกยิ้มกว้าง แต่อีกคนยังคงนั่งท่าเดิม ธอร์จึงแนบหน้าลงกับโต๊ะเพื่อมองตาคนที่ก้มหน้า “ฮัลโหล้ ไม่คุ้นหน้าฉันเลยเหรอ แถวที่นายอยู่ฉันก็เคยแวะไปเดินเล่นอยู่บ้างนะ”

ใบหน้าบนโต๊ะส่งยิ้มอีกครั้ง ก่อนลดเสียงจนเป็นกระซิบ “นัดเจอกับเพื่อนๆ ที่ค้ายาตอนรับของน่ะ”

ประโยคนั้นทำให้แจ็กสันเหลือบตาดูธอร์ที่ยืดตัวขึ้นนั่งดังเดิม

“แต่พักหลังๆ ไม่ค่อยไปละ ช่วงนี้แก๊งใหม่ๆ ผุดขึ้นเร็วเป็นดอกเห็ดด้วยสิ ฉันเริ่มตามไม่ทัน” เขาลูบไรเคราบริเวณคางอย่างใช้ความคิด “แก๊งราซ่าหรือโจนาห์ล่ะ...”

“ฉันไม่ลงไปเกลือกกลิ้งกับเจ้าเด็กมือสมัครเล่นพวกนั้น”

คนที่อยู่อีกห้องเบิกตาโพลงเมื่อผู้ต้องสงสัยของเขาเอ่ยปากขัดคำถามของโอดินสัน

“อู้ว มีแบ่งชนชั้นประสบการณ์ด้วย ไม่ยักรู้แฮะ แต่นายคงเป็นพวกหน้าใหม่ใน...”  ยกนิ้วหมุนมือข้างหัวตัวเองเหมือนกำลังนึกคำพูด “สังคมชั้นสูงอะไรพวกนั้นใช่มะ”

คนถูกถามไม่ตอบ ยังไม่ปักใจเชื่อในสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายพูดก่อนหน้า

“ฉันก็เคยอยากเข้าไปอยู่ตรงนั้นเหมือนกัน แต่จะว่าไงดี พวกเด็กเส้นมันก็มีกันทุกวงการล่ะมั้ง”

“นายเป็นตำรวจ”

“ฉันบอกตอนไหนว่าเป็นตำรวจ ถ้าฉันเป็นตำรวจจริง พวกแก๊งราซ่ากับโจนาห์ที่ฉันพูดถึงมันยังเดินดุ๊กดิ๊กอยู่ข้างนอกได้ไง จริงมั้ยพวก”

ไบรซ์ยังคงมองด้วยสายตาไม่ไว้ใจ

“แต่ยังไง ถึงจะเป็นหรือไม่เป็น ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะไม่ใช่พวกเดียวกับนายใช่มั้ยล่ะ เพราะฉันรู้จักสองแก๊งนั้น รู้จักที่ที่นายอยู่ ซึ่งคนปกติไม่รู้จัก”

รอยยิ้มกริ่มท้ายประโยคทำให้ความไม่มั่นใจในสายตาของคู่สนทนาค่อยๆ ลดลง โอดินสันขยับเก้าอี้ที่นั่งอยู่ให้ใกล้โต๊ะมากขึ้น ก่อนเท้าคางทำหน้าคิด

“อืม… ถ้าเด็กเส้นมีทุกวงการ การเจรจาเรื่องเงินไม่ลงตัวก็มีในทุกแก๊งค้ายาล่ะนะ เข้าใจว่ามันยาก แต่คุยกันดีๆ ไม่เห็นต้องลงมือลงไม้กันเลยก็ได้นี่”

“ถ้าคุยดีๆ แล้วเรื่องมันจบง่ายๆ ไอ้โง่นั่นก็ไม่ตายหรอก”

“ซันนี่ เบิร์ชน่ะเหรอ”

“เรากำลังคุยเรื่องมันอยู่ไม่ใช่หรือไง”

ลอเฟย์สันกอดอกแล้วยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นลูบริมฝีปากตัวเอง ตั้งใจดูสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในอีกฟากของกระจก มองตาแทบไม่กะพริบ ลุ้นรอคำพูดที่เขาต้องการ มากกว่านั้น

“ทำไมอะ มันกวนตีนนายเหรอ”

_ไอ้สัสธอร์ มึงเรียกเหยื่อที่เป็นเจ้าของบริษัทว่ามันเลยนะ_

หมวดปีเตอร์คิดในใจ พยายามไม่หลุดขำออกมา

“...มันหลอกฉัน” แจ็กสันพูดเสียงเบา

“อ้าว ได้ไง เพื่อนรักหักเหลี่ยมโหด?” คนถามตาโต ตีสีหน้าตกใจ

“ไอ้เหี้ยนั่นไม่ใช่เพื่อนกู!”

เขาลุกขึ้นตบโต๊ะ  ธอร์เบะปากก่อนพูดอย่างใจเย็น

“โอเค ไม่ใช่เพื่อน นั่งลงก่อน ยืนนานๆ เดี๋ยวเมื่อยนะ” ไบรซ์นั่งลงที่เดิม โอดินสันมองท่าทีเล็กน้อยก่อนถามต่อ “สรุปยังไง โดนหลอกเรื่องอะไร”

“มันไม่ทำตามข้อตกลงที่คุยไว้” กำลังจะยกแขนกอดอกแต่ลืมว่าแขนติดกุญแจมือที่คล้องกับห่วงบนโต๊ะ จึงทิ้งตัวพิงพนักเก้าอี้อย่างหัวเสีย

“ข้อตกลงอะไร เปลี่ยนมือส่งยา? แลกเปลี่ยนยาระหว่างแก๊ง?”

แจ็กสันเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น ถูหลังมือเข้ากับฝ่ามือตัวเองสลับไปมาทั้งสองข้าง ท่ากระวนกระวาย ธอร์มองอาการเหล่านั้น

“เฮ้พวก โดนหลอกแล้วยังช่วยปิดบังให้มันอีกเนี่ยนะ? ไม่เอาน่า” เขายกศอกเท้าโต๊ะก่อนเอนตัวเข้าใกล้ “อย่าว่าแต่พวกกระเป๋าหนาเงินฟู่เลย เด็กที่นายอุตส่าห์ใจดีให้เงินไปก็ด้วย เพราะโดนหักหลังไม่ใช่หรือไง นายถึงโดนจับมานั่งอยู่ตรงนี้เนี่ย”

“...” เมื่อแววตาของไบรซ์แสดงความลังเล เขารีบเดินหน้าต่อ

“น่านะ นี่ฉันกำลังช่วยนายอยู่นะรู้ตัวป้ะ”

“แลกเปลี่ยนตัว” คนถูกโน้มน้าวหันกลับมามอง “ตอนแรกฉันเสนอขอค่าตอบแทนเป็นยาก็ได้ แต่มันยืนยันจะให้ราคาที่สูงกว่ายาหลายเท่า แต่พอฉันหามาให้ มันก็ไม่ยอมจ่ายให้ตามจำนวนที่พูด กะจะเบี้ยวเงินฉันด้วยซ้ำไป”

“ตัว? ไม่ใช่ยาหรอกเหรอ”

“ไปดูดยาอยู่ที่ไหนทำไมไม่รู้เรื่องห่าเหวอะไรเลย” แจ็กสัน ไบรซ์หรี่ตา

“บอกแล้วว่าฉันมันเด็กไม่มีเส้น ห่างมือไปนานแล้วด้วย” ธอร์ตอบกลั้วหัวเราะ “ทำอะไรกัน บอกหน่อยดิ เงินดีมากเลยเหรอ”

“..พวกเขาบอกจะจ่ายให้ ถ้าหาคนไร้สารพิษได้”

“นายหมายถึงคนที่ไม่ได้เสพยา”

“นั่นแหละ ยิ่งเล่นมาน้อยแค่ไหน ราคายิ่งสูง”

ข้อมูลใหม่ทำให้โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันหันมองปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ที่ทำสีหน้าประหลาดใจไม่ต่างกัน

“พวกเขานี่หมายถึงพวกไหน” โอดินสันซักถามต่อ

“ไม่รู้” เขายักไหล่ “เป็นพวกตัวกลาง รับมาแล้วส่งต่ออีกทีไรงี้มั้ง เบิร์ชเป็นหนึ่งในคนพวกนั้น”

“เอาไปทำอะไร”

“ไม่รู้ ฉันก็แค่หาให้ตามที่ไอ้นั่นต้องการ ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเอาไปทำอะไรต่อ สวิงกิ้งมั้ง” ไบรซ์ตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ

“แน่ใจนะว่าไม่รู้”

“ก็เออเซ่ ใครจะไปอยากรู้ว่าจะเอาคนไม่เสพยาจากคนขี้ยาไปทำไม อยากรู้ก็ไปถามมันสิ” มองตาธอร์นิ่งก่อนเผยยิ้ม “แต่มันตายไปแล้วนี่นะ”

“ตั้งใจหรือเปล่า” เขาถามสวนทันที

“ถ้าบอกว่าไม่จะเชื่อป้ะ” แจ็กสันหัวเราะเบาๆ “เป็นถึงเจ้าของธุรกิจ เงินเยอะแยะแต่เสือกงก แถมโง่อีก คิดว่าเบี้ยวหนีแล้วจะหาตัวไม่เจอหรือไงวะ คิดแล้วโมโหชิบหาย”

คนสอบปากคำปล่อยให้ผู้ต้องสงสัยพูดโดยไม่ส่งเสียงแทรก อีกไม่นานสิ่งที่พวกเขาต้องการก็ใกล้ถึงจุดหมายแล้ว

“ตอนที่เห็นมันนิ่งไปก็ตกใจ”

ไบรซ์จ้องตาคนตรงข้ามราวกับจะมองลึกเข้าไปในจิตใจ ก่อนพูดประโยคสุดท้าย

“แต่ตอนนี้คิดว่ามันก็สมควรแล้ว”

ดวงตาสีฟ้าจ้องกลับนิ่งๆ อยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนถอนหายใจ ลุกขึ้นแล้วมองกระจกที่สะท้อนภาพตัวเอง พูดกับนักสืบและผู้หมวดในอีกฝั่งของกระจกที่มองไม่เห็น

“ถือว่านั่นเป็นคำสารภาพนะ พร้อมแรงจูงใจ” ชำเลืองมองคนที่นั่งอยู่เล็กน้อย “และข้อมูลคดีใหม่”

เมื่อเสร็จสิ้นภารกิจ ร่างสูงตรงไปยังประตูห้องสอบสวน

“อ้อ เผื่ออยากรู้” หยุดเท้าที่หน้าประตูก่อนหันกลับไปทางโต๊ะที่เพิ่งลุกมา “ฉันชื่อธอร์ โอดินสัน เป็นนักสืบ”

“ยังไม่เลิกเล่นมุกแนะนำตัวแบบโคนันอีกเหรอวะ” หมวดควิลล์กุมขมับ ส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ

“เขาชนะพนัน”

นักสืบเจ้าของคดีมองผู้ต้องสงสัยที่กำลังจะผันตัวเป็นผู้ต้องหาในคดีฆาตกรรมเต็มตัว หากขาดแต่พยานวัตถุที่มัดตัวไว้ได้แม้เขาจะเปลี่ยนแปลงคำให้การในชั้นศาล ยังคงไม่เชื่อที่ธอร์สามารถทำให้แจ็กสันพูดทั้งหมดได้ในเวลา 20 นาที

ถ้าให้เจาะจงกว่านั้นคือยังไม่ถึง 10 นาทีด้วยซ้ำ

“จริงๆ แล้ว” คนข้างๆ พูดเกริ่น แต่ก็เงียบไป

“อะไรครับหมวด” โลกิหันมองปีเตอร์ที่กำลังลังเลว่าจะพูดดีหรือไม่พูดดี

“ธอร์คลุกคลีกับพวกเล่นยา แต่ไม่ได้เล่นนะ ผมหมายถึง… มันรู้จักกับคนพวกนี้ อยู่บ้าง” ควิลล์เน้นคำหลัง เหลือบดูท่าทีอีกฝ่ายทางหางตา “พวกกลุ่มเล็กๆ ที่เล่นเอาขำๆ เลยไม่โดนกวาดเพื่อให้ธอร์เนียนเข้าไปล้วงข้อมูล นักโทษคดีค้ายาแก๊งใหญ่บางคนยังเคยพูดว่าคุ้นหน้าธอร์ ก็เลยไว้ใจ”

โลกิอ้าปากค้างกับข้อมูลที่ตนไม่รู้และไม่เอะใจมาก่อน นึกถึงคำพูดของโอดินสันที่ศูนย์การแพทย์เมื่อวาน ทั้งความรู้เรื่องยาในตัวเบิร์ชและผลของมันหากใช้ในอีกทาง ก่อนจะพอเข้าใจขึ้นมาทีละนิด

“คิดว่าเพราะงั้นผู้กองเลยให้มาช่วย... มั้งครับ”

“แล้วหมวดก็ให้ผมพนันกับเขาเนี่ยนะ?”

เขารู้สึกราวกับกำลังโดนรุมโจมตีทั้งที่ไม่รู้พลังของคู่ต่อสู้ที่ตัวเองแพ้ตั้งแต่ยังไม่เริ่ม ควิลล์พยายามไม่มองหน้าคนดวงตาสีเขียวที่ตาเขียวปั๊ด เบนสายตาหนีแล้วทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้

“พวกคุณตกลงกันเองสองคนครับ ผมไม่ได้พูดอะไรเลย”

“โกงกันนี่!”

“อ๊ะอา พูดผิดพูดใหม่ได้นะจ๊ะที่รัก” นักสืบที่สอบปากคำคนร้ายเมื่อครู่เปิดประตูเข้าห้องสังเกตการณ์มาอีกครั้ง “เขาเรียกว่า ได้เปรียบในสถานการณ์นี้ ต่างหาก อย่าลืมที่ตกลงกันไว้ด้วยล่ะ คุณนักสืบ”

โลกิมองปีเตอร์ด้วยสายตาคาดโทษ ผู้หมวดรีบหอบเอกสารประกอบคดีตามหลังนักสืบคนสนิทไป แต่ไม่ลืมหันมายิ้มรู้สึกผิดให้นักสืบอีกคนในห้อง

“ขอโทษด้วยครับ งานนี้ผมต้องขอเลือกข้างเพื่อน”

มือเรียวลูบหน้าด้วยความห่อเหี่ยวใจ นักสืบมือดีของสถานีชีลด์ แต่คงไม่ใช่กับสถานีมาร์เวล ระยะเวลาเกือบ 4 สัปดาห์ไม่ได้ทำให้เขาชินกับสภาพการทำงานจริงๆ โดยเฉพาะคดีที่ได้ออกนอกสนามครั้งแรกของเขา

งานว่ายากแล้ว คนที่ทำงานด้วยยากยิ่งกว่า

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นและเป็นจ่าแซมที่เปิดเข้ามา “สวัสดี ผมมีข่าวดีมาบอก”

แต่เขาในตอนนี้คิดว่าตรงกันข้าม

“เมื่อกี้หน่วยค้นหาแจ้งว่าเจอกระเป๋าสตางค์ของเบิร์ชแล้ว มีลายนิ้วมือของเขาอยู่เพียบเลย” ชี้คนในกรอบกระจก

 _นั่นไง_ _มาให้เร็วกว่านี้สัก 10 นาทีไม่ได้หรือไงนะ_

“ขอบคุณครับจ่า” ลอเฟย์สันยิ้มอ่อนแรงให้

“กูได้ดินเนอร์กับโลกิโว้ยยย!!”

เสียงตะโกนลั่นด้วยความดีใจของธอร์ดังเข้ามาในห้องสังเกตการณ์ ทำให้โลกิ แซม รวมถึงแจ็กสันในห้องสอบปากคำสะดุ้ง ก่อนน้ำเสียงดุดันราวฟ้าผ่าจะดังตามมา

“สุภาพหน่อย โอดินสัน!!!”

โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันรู้สึกเหมือนอยากจะร้องไห้


	4. In New and New and New Position

ของใคร?

ใบหน้าเรียบเนียนของนักสืบลอเฟย์สันแสดงความสงสัย คำถามนั้นผุดขึ้นในหัวเมื่อเห็นโหลแก้วว่างเปล่าบนโต๊ะทำงานของตัวเอง หน้าตาคล้ายอันที่เขาใช้อยู่แต่ไม่ใช่ ขวดนั้นยังอยู่ข้างตะแกรงที่เดิม อัดแน่นด้วยลูกอมและโพสต์อิทที่ถูกพับจนเกือบเต็มเหมือนเดิม ต่างแค่เทปที่เคยแปะไว้ถูกขีดทับแล้วเขียนใหม่

 ~~Odinson’s Trash~~   Thor’s LOVE

เขารู้ทันทีว่าเป็นฝีมือของใคร มือเรียวหยิบโหลแก้วที่มีขนาดใหญ่กว่าอันปัจจุบันมาหมุนดู จะให้ก็เขียนข้อความอะไรบอกหน่อยก็ได้ ตั้งไว้เฉยๆ แบบนี้คิดว่าใครมาลืมไว้บนโต๊ะเขาซะอีก

_ก็ดี จะได้ไม่ต้องเสียเวลาหาเสียเงินซื้อ_

ริมฝีปากบางรีบหุบยิ้มเมื่อรู้ตัวว่ากำลังดีใจกับของเล็กๆ น้อยๆ จากคนที่เหม็นขี้หน้ามากขึ้นทุกวัน เขาวางมันไว้ข้างขวดเก่า แล้วเดินไปยังห้องประชุมของแผนก เมื่อคืนผู้กองประกาศด่วนทางแชทว่าจะมีประชุมพิเศษ ทุกคนจึงอยู่พร้อมหน้ากันในห้องแม้จะเป็นเช้าของวันพฤหัสบดี รวมถึงเจ้าหน้าที่ฝ่ายไอทีก็เช่นกัน

“สวัสดีครับ คุณจาร์วิส”

ร่างโปร่งทักคนที่นั่งใกล้ประตูที่สุด จาร์วิสเงยหน้ามองก่อนค่อยๆ ยิ้มแล้วกล่าวคำทักทายตอบ

“สวัสดีครับ คุณโลกิ”

“ผมได้สรุปข้อมูลบัญชีของเบิร์ชกับอันเดอร์วู้ดแล้วนะครับ ขอบคุณมากเลยครับ”

“ยินดีครับ”

ตั้งแต่ทำงานที่สถานีนี้ คนที่เขาเอ่ยปากคุยด้วยน้อยที่สุดคงเป็นจาร์วิส เจ้าหน้าที่อีกคนของแผนกไอที ก่อนหน้านี้โลกิทำงานที่โต๊ะตัวเองตลอด จึงไม่ค่อยเดินไปถึงแผนกที่อยู่ในสุดของชั้นเท่าไหร่นัก พอได้รับมอบหมายให้ดูแลคดีนี้ งานที่เกี่ยวข้องก็ฝากผ่านคนอื่น เสร็จงานก็เป็นพาร์คเกอร์ที่ขยันเดินเอาเอกสารมาให้ ทำให้โอกาสในการเจอคนทำงานฝ่ายไอทีมีน้อยลงไปอีก

อย่างโทนี่ สตาร์คที่เป็นหัวหน้ายังเคยเดินเข้าๆ ออกๆ ห้องทำงานของกองสืบสวนสอบสวนอยู่บ้างเวลาโดนัทของร้าน Pym Bakery มาส่ง แอบฉกขนมกลับแผนกทีละชิ้นสองชิ้น จนสตีฟตัดปัญหาด้วยการให้ทางร้านแยกส่งแผนกละกล่อง

โลกิเคยสงสัยว่านอกจากโทนี่และปีเตอร์ที่เป็นเพื่อนร่วมแผนกแล้ว จาร์วิสยังเคยมีบทสนทนากับใครอีกหรือไม่

‘ผมเคยถามคุณสตาร์คแล้วฮะ เขาบอกว่าจาร์วิสเป็นหุ่น A.I. ที่เขาสร้างขึ้นมาเอง เป็นรุ่นอัพเกรดจากฟรายเดย์ คุณสตาร์คนี่สุดยอดไปเลยใช่มั้ยฮะ!’

...นอกจากจะได้คำตอบที่ไม่ตรงคำถามแล้ว โลกิยังค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่านั่นน่าจะเป็นคำล้อเล่นใหญ่โตของโทนี่ แถมปีเตอร์ก็เชื่อด้วย แต่สุดท้ายเขาได้คำตอบว่า เมื่อจาร์วิสอยู่กับวันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์ นักจิตวิทยาที่ทำงานร่วมกับสถานี จากคนนิ่งๆ ไม่ค่อยพูดก็กลับกลายเป็นคนละคน

จะว่าไปเขายังไม่เคยเจอแม็กซิมอฟฟ์เลยสักครั้ง หลังเสร็จคดีนี้คงได้เข้าไปคุยกับเธอ

นักสืบยิ้มให้จาร์วิสก่อนเดินแยกมานั่งที่โต๊ะหน้าสุด จิบกาแฟรอโรเจอร์สเปิดประชุม แล้วตัววุ่นวายที่สุดของสถานีสำหรับเขาก็โผล่มาตั้งคางบนโต๊ะตรงหน้าพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้างจนถึงใบหู

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ โลกิ” อีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบ ก้มหน้าอ่านเอกสารประกอบคดีของเบิร์ชที่หยิบติดมือมาด้วย ทำเหมือนเขาไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น ธอร์มองสักพักก่อนลุกจากพื้น เดินอ้อมมานั่งเก้าอี้ว่างข้างๆ แล้วดึงเก้าอี้ตัวที่นั่งอยู่ให้ชิดกับของอีกคน “เห็นของที่ผมให้ยัง”

ลอเฟย์สันเหลือบมองเล็กน้อย ก่อนขยับเก้าอี้หนี “ของคุณเหรอครับ ไม่เห็นมีใครบอกอะไร”

“ของผมเอง จะแปะกระดาษบอกก็แหกธรรมเนียมให้ของวันละชิ้นอีก ไม่ได้ๆ”

_ธรรมเนียมอะไรนะ..._

“ผมเห็นโหลที่คุณใช้อยู่มันจะเต็มแล้ว เลยซื้อมาให้” ธอร์ฉีกยิ้มแล้วเท้าคาง กะพริบตาปิ๊งๆ สองสามทีราวกับกำลังรอคำพูดหนึ่งอยู่

“ครับ” เขาตอบก่อนยกกาแฟในแก้วมัคขึ้นจิบ สายตายังไม่ละจากสิ่งในมือ

“ไม่คิดจะขอบคุณหน่อยเหรอ” โอดินสันเบะปาก คิ้วตก สีหน้าดูเหงาหงอยตามน้ำเสียง

“ผมไม่อยากได้”

“แต่ผมเห็นคุณเอาไปตั้งไว้ใกล้ๆ อันเก่าแล้ว ไม่อยากได้จริงเหรอ”

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ ขอบคุณที่มาตรงเวลา”

สตีฟ โรเจอร์สที่มาหยุดยืนหน้าห้องประชุมช่วยโลกิให้รอดพ้นจากคำถามเซ้าซี้ของธอร์ที่กำลังต้อนเขาจนมุม ทุกคนในห้องพุ่งความสนใจไปยังหัวข้อการประชุมที่ผู้กองถึงกับต้องเรียกรวมตัวเป็นพิเศษ

“เมื่อวานเราได้ตัวแจ็กสัน ไบรซ์ ผู้ต้องหาของคดีซันนี่ เบิร์ชมาเรียบร้อยแล้ว ซึ่งโลกิ ลอเฟย์สันและ…”

“ไม่ต้องให้เครดิตผมก็ได้ครับ ผมไม่ถือ” ธอร์ยิ้มสีหน้ามีความสุข ตรงข้ามกับคนข้างๆ ที่กลอกตาด้วยความระอา “ผู้กองจะพูดเรื่องนั้นใช่มะ ผมขอๆ”

โลกิเงยหน้ามองธอร์ที่ลุกจากเก้าอี้แล้วหันไปหาคนในห้อง สงสัยว่าเขาต้องการจะทำอะไร

“ก่อนอื่นต้องขอความแสดงยินดีกับการสอบสวนผู้ร้ายคนแรกของการทำงานที่สถานีมาร์เวล โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันทำให้แจ็กสัน ไบรซ์สารภาพทั้งหมด”

คนพูดเว้นช่วง ทุกคนเงียบฟัง คนถูกกล่าวถึงกุมขมับเพราะเดาได้ว่าประโยคที่จะตามมาคืออะไร

“...ด้วยการดินเนอร์กับธอร์ โอดินสัน!”

นักสืบโอดินสันแท็กมือกับปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ที่นั่งโต๊ะข้างหลัง เสียงผิวปากและโห่ร้องจากพวกลิ่วล้อที่ไม่รู้ไปจ้างมาตอนไหนทำให้โลกิยิ่งมุดหน้าเข้ากับฝ่ามือ เขาขอเสียมารยาทไม่ลุกขึ้นขอบคุณสักครั้งเถอะ

_ใครก็ได้พาฉันออกไปจากที่นี่ที_

“โอ๋ๆ ไม่ร้องนะครับ นักสืบคนเก่ง” โอดินสันนั่งลงที่เดิม กำลังจะลูบศีรษะน้อยๆ เป็นการปลอบใจ แต่โดนเจ้าของเรือนผมสีดำสนิทคว้าข้อมือหักบิดจนร้องโอ๊ย มืออีกข้างตบโต๊ะให้สัญญาณยอมแพ้ “ขอโทษครับ! ปล่อยเถอะครับ!”

ธอร์สะบัดแขนคลายความเจ็บหลังถูกปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระ ผู้กองกระตุกยิ้มมุมปากก่อนสั่งทุกคนที่กำลังหัวเราะให้เงียบแล้วกลับสู่เรื่องเดิม

“จากคำให้การของแจ็กสัน ไบรซ์และข้อมูลบัญชีของซันนี่ เบิร์ชที่ฝ่ายไอทีเจอมา อาจมีความเป็นไปได้ว่าคดีของเบิร์ชเชื่อมโยงกับคดีคนหายที่เกิดขึ้นในช่วง 2-3 เดือนที่ผ่านมา และวิลสันกับบั.. บาร์นส์ก็ได้คดีพวกนั้นมาแล้ว”

สตีฟตรงเข้าประเด็น บรรยากาศผ่อนคลายแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นหนักอึ้ง วิลสันวางแฟ้มคดีเกือบสิบเล่มลงบนโต๊ะที่สองนักสืบนั่งอยู่ โลกิกล่าวขอบคุณก่อนเปิดแฟ้มดูคร่าวๆ

“เยอะขนาดนี้เลยเหรอวะเนี่ย” ธอร์หยิบอันใกล้มือที่สุดมาอ่านเนื้อหาภายใน

“อาจมีบางคดีที่ไม่เกี่ยวข้องปะปนอยู่ด้วยนะ กว่าฉันกับบัคกี้จะตามเก็บครบก็เกือบเช้า” ทิ้งตัวนั่งบนเก้าอี้ข้างเพื่อนตำรวจที่มีท่าทีอ่อนแรงไม่ต่างกัน

“ซันนี่ เบิร์ชทำบางอย่างลับหลังธุรกิจเครื่องประดับโดยที่เลขาเขาก็ไม่รู้น่ะเหรอครับ เพราะบัญชีของอันเดอร์วู้ดปกติมาก สะอาดสุดๆ”

ปีเตอร์ พาร์คเกอร์เอ่ยถึงข้อมูลที่ลอเฟย์สันมอบหมายให้ตรวจสอบเมื่อวันก่อน เห็นจอมกลั่นแกล้งขาประจำทั้งสองหมดสภาพแต่เช้า น้ำเสียงและหน้าตาก็สดใสขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

“อาจจะใช่หรือไม่ใช่ก็ได้ แต่คำถามคือเบิร์ชกำลังทำอะไร” โลกิเงยหน้าจากแฟ้ม

“หมอนั่นบอกว่าเบิร์ชเป็นหนึ่งในคนพวกนั้น แปลว่าไม่ได้ทำคนเดียว แถมพยานในคดีคนหายที่เป็นคนใกล้ชิดบอกว่าก่อนเหยื่อหายตัวไปมักอยู่กับคนที่ไม่น่าคบหา อย่าบอกนะว่าเล่นยาอีก” ธอร์บ่นด้วยความหงุดหงิดเล็กๆ เมื่อเจอเบาะแสที่คล้ายกันมา 3-4 คดี ส่งแฟ้มในมือให้นักสืบอีกคนที่พยักหน้าเห็นด้วย

“แจ็กสัน ไบรซ์บอกว่าตัวเองไม่ได้อยู่แก๊งเล็กๆ ด้วย” หมวดควิลล์อ้างจากคำให้การของผู้ต้องหา

“คงมีอะไรมากกว่ายาเสพติดแล้ว เงินเข้าบัญชีเยอะขนาดนั้น” โทนี่ที่นั่งถัดไปข้างหลังประมาณ 2 โต๊ะพูดขึ้น

“...ค้ามนุษย์?”

คำพูดลอยๆ อย่างไม่มั่นใจของบาร์นส์เป็นสิ่งที่โลกิกำลังคิดอยู่เช่นกัน คดีแรกของเขาคงไม่จบแค่การฆ่าคนตายโดยบันดาลโทสะแล้ว

“ยังพูดอะไรมากไม่ได้ แต่ถ้าเชื่อมโยงกันจริงๆ แล้วสามารถสาวไปถึงตัวการได้ คดีพวกนี้ก็คงปิดได้เช่นกัน” สตีฟสรุปสั้นๆ มองเจ้าของเรือนผมสีดำประบ่า “ลอเฟย์สันตามสืบเรื่องนี้ทีนะ”

“ได้ครับ” นักสืบตอบรับคำสั่งทันที

“กับธอร์”

...ก่อนจะอยากคว้าคำตกลงนั้นกลับมาเมื่อได้ยินประโยคถัดมาของผู้กอง

“ว้าว” โอดินสันผิวปาก แสดงความดีใจอย่างไม่ปิดบัง

“ทำไมล่ะครับผู้กอง ผมทำคนเดียว…” ลอเฟย์สันแย้งทั้งๆ ที่ในหัวยังนึกเหตุผลไม่ออก แต่ยังไม่ทันได้พยายามมากกว่านั้น คนให้คำสั่งก็แทรกขึ้นเสียก่อน

“ผมว่าคดีนี้ใหญ่เกินกว่าจะให้คุณทำคนเดียว อีกอย่าง ธอร์รับผิดชอบพวกคดียาเสพติดเป็นส่วนใหญ่ ได้เขาช่วยอาจทำให้คดีคืบหน้าเร็วขึ้น”

_ยุ่งยากขึ้นน่ะสิไม่ว่า_

เขาได้แต่โต้เถียงในใจ ต้องยอมรับคำสั่งอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“สนุกล่ะทีนี้” บรูซที่นั่งฟังมาตลอดการประชุมหัวเราะในลำคอ

“ว่าแต่ผลดีเอ็นเอเป็นไงบ้าง” ผู้กองโรเจอร์สถามคนที่เอาหัวโขกแฟ้มคดีไปเรียบร้อย

“หมอสเตรนจ์บอกว่าเสร็จแล้วครับ วันนี้ผมจะเข้าไปรับ”

“ไปคุยกันตอนไหน” โอดินสันชักสีหน้าถาม

“ทำไมงานนี้หมอทำงานเร็วจังวะ ปกติลีลาอย่างกับอะไรดี” หมวดแบนเนอร์สงสัยออกมาเป็นคำถามที่ทุกคนในห้องรวมถึงโรเจอร์สก็เห็นด้วย

“ถูกใจนักสืบคนใหม่เข้าล่ะม้าง” สตาร์คป้องปากแซว

“จะไปวันนี้ใช่มั้ยโลกิ ผมไปด้วย”

“รายงานคดีวันก่อนคุณยังไม่ส่งผมเลย โอดินสัน”

พอได้ยินเช่นนั้น ธอร์ก็รีบเร่งบอกเหมือนกลัวคนจะหยิบของชิ้นสุดท้ายจากชั้นลดราคาในซูเปอร์มาร์เก็ตตัดหน้าเขา แต่หัวหน้างานเอ่ยขัดความตั้งใจโดยไม่ต้องรอให้ลอเฟย์สันเป็นคนปฏิเสธ

“เดี๋ยวผมกลับมาเขียนน่า”

“ไม่อนุญาต”

“ผู้กองให้ผมทำงานกับโลกิไม่ใช่ไง๊?”

“หลังคุณส่งรายงาน”

“โว้ย” และแล้วก็เอาหัวโขกแฟ้มคดีไปอีกคน งอแงกับโต๊ะอยู่สักพักก่อนเด้งตัวกลับขึ้นมา อารมณ์พลิกจากหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือ “ก็ได้ ยังไงพรุ่งนี้คุณก็ต้องดินเนอร์กับผมอยู่ดี เนอะ”

โลกิยกสองมือดันใบหน้าที่ยื่นมาใกล้ก่อนตอบเจือความรำคาญ “รู้แล้วน่า”

“ดินเนอร์~” จ่าแซมและจ่าบัคกี้ประสานเสียงแซวพร้อมกัน

“ดีใจด้วยเพื่อน มีคู่หูทำงานแล้ว” ปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ตบบ่าธอร์แสดงความยินดี

สอบปากคำผู้ต้องสงสัยก็ไม่ราบรื่น เดิมพันก็แพ้ อดได้เบ๊มาจิกหัวเล่นไม่พอ ยังโดนลากไปร่วมโต๊ะอาหารแบบไม่เต็มใจ แถมยังต้องทำงานร่วมกับคนที่ไม่อยากทำด้วยมากที่สุดอีก

_จะร้องไห้จริงๆ แล้วนะ_

===========================================

“เดี๋ยวคุณ เอาจริงดิ”

เจ้าของริมฝีปากบางหลุดถามเมื่อคนขับจอดรถที่หน้าร้านไดเนอร์กึ่งฟาสต์ฟู้ดแห่งหนึ่ง คำว่าดินเนอร์ของพวกเขาคงคนละความหมายกัน แต่ก็ไม่นึกว่าจะต่างกันขนาดเปลี่ยนภัตตาคารหรูในความคิดเป็นร้านอาหารง่ายๆ ข้างถนนตรงหน้า

“ร้านนี้อร่อยที่สุดในละแวกนี้เลยนะ ผมลองมาหมดแล้ว” คนหลังพวงมาลัยปลดสายเข็มขัดนิรภัยตัวเอง เปิดประตูเตรียมลงจากรถ หันมาเร่งอีกคนที่ยังคงนั่งนิ่ง “เอ้า เร็วสิคุณ ผมหิวละเนี่ย”

เอาจริงดิ้??

“ทำไม อยากให้ผมปลดเข็มขัดให้เหรอ ได้” ธอร์เอนตัวแล้วเอื้อมมือจะปลดเข็มขัดให้

“ไม่ๆๆ! ออกไปเลย!” โลกิรีบโวยลั่น ตำแหน่งที่มือโอดินสันยื่นมาไม่ใช่ตัวล็อกสายคาดนิรภัย แต่เป็นเข็มขัดหนังที่เอวเขาต่างหาก

นิดๆ หน่อยๆ ก็ไม่เว้น ขอให้ได้กวนประสาทเล่น

คนถูกไล่หัวเราะ ก้าวขาออกจากตัวรถ เดินอ้อมมาเปิดประตูรถฝั่งข้างคนขับแล้วผายมือด้วยรอยยิ้มพร้อมโค้งตัวเล็กน้อย

“เชิญครับ”

ร่างโปร่งลงจากรถโดยไม่พูดอะไร มองร้านอาหารเล็กๆ ก่อนตามอีกคนที่เดินนำไปทางร้าน

“คุณไม่ได้ล้อผมเล่นใช่มั้ย โอดิน--”

“ธอร์” คนข้างหน้าหันมาแย้ง “อย่าลืมข้อตกลงของเราสิครับ”

“ครับๆ ธ-อ-ร์” เขาย้ำเป็นเชิงประชด ออกจะกระดากปากอยู่หน่อยๆ ที่ต้องเรียกด้วยชื่อต้นห้วนๆ

โลกิเดินผ่านธอร์ที่เปิดประตูแล้วหลบทางให้เขาเข้าก่อน มองรายการอาหารบนกระดานที่ติดบนผนัง มีทั้งฟาสต์ฟู้ดและอาหารทั่วไป เขายืนลังเลว่าควรเลือกที่นั่งแล้วรอพนักงานมารับออเดอร์ที่โต๊ะ หรือควรสั่งที่เคาน์เตอร์ก่อนเหมือนในร้านฟาสต์ฟู้ด

“ทำไมทำหน้างงแบบนั้นครับ” ร่างสูงเดินมาหยุดข้างเขาที่ยืนอยู่กลางร้าน

“ต้องสั่งยังไง”

โอดินสันหัวเราะเบาๆ ให้ใบหน้างุนงงนั้น “คุณจะทานอะไร ผมสั่งให้”

“ต้องสั่งที่เคาน์เตอร์เหรอ”

“ปกติก็สั่งแบบไดเนอร์ทั่วไป แต่ร้านนี้ผมสนิทกับพนักงาน ผมสั่งให้เอง”

“อ่า งั้นขอพาสต้ากับน้ำส้มแล้วกันครับ” โลกิบอกแม้จะยังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจ

“แค่นั้น?”

“ครับ แค่นั้น” โลกิหันมองคนข้างๆ เล็กน้อย กำลังจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างต่อแต่มือใหญ่ของธอร์ก็จับไหล่คนตัวเล็กกว่าให้หันไปทางที่นั่งแล้วดันหลังเบาๆ

“ผมจัดการต่อเอง คุณไปหาที่นั่งก่อนเลย”

ร่างสูงโปร่งยอมทำตามที่อีกฝ่ายบอก มุ่งไปยังโต๊ะที่อยู่มุมในสุดของร้าน สองฝั่งของโต๊ะสี่เหลี่ยมตัวเล็กเป็นเก้าอี้เบาะติดผนัง อีกสองด้านเป็นเก้าอี้ธรรมดา ลอเฟย์สันเลือกนั่งเก้าอี้เบาะชิดมุมกำแพง ถอดแจ็คเก็ตวางพาดที่นั่งข้างตัว มองสำรวจรอบร้านอันเงียบสงบที่มีลูกค้าเพียง 1-2 โต๊ะในช่วงหัวค่ำของวันศุกร์

“กำลังคิดว่าผมน่าจะพาคุณไปดินเนอร์ใต้แสงเทียนเหรอ” ร่างสูงใหญ่ถามพร้อมถอดเสื้อนอกพาดพนักเก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้ามก่อนนั่งลง อีกฝ่ายไหวไหล่น้อยๆ

“แค่แปลกใจนิดหน่อยที่คุณเลือกร้านเล็กๆ แบบนี้สำหรับการเดท” ที่ตกใจในตอนแรกเพราะเขาคิดว่าโอดินสันน่าจะสร้างความประทับใจแรกด้วยการพูดคุยในบรรยากาศดีๆ เคล้าเสียงเพลง แทนการพามาร้านอาหารที่เหมาะมากันเป็นครอบครัว

“โอ้ งั้นคุณก็คิดว่าเรามาเดทกันน่ะสิ” โอดินสันยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่ ดวงตาประกายวิบวับ

“...” ลอเฟย์สันนึกอยากตบปากตัวเองที่เผลอพูดเช่นนั้นออกไป ถึงเขาจะคิดอย่างที่พูดจริงๆ แต่ก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกว่าพวกเขากำลังเดทกันสักเท่าไหร่ พยายามดึงความคิดว่าเป็นแค่การทานข้าวกับเพื่อนร่วมงานอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายอ้างตอนทำข้อตกลงเดิมพัน โชคดีที่อาหารทั้งของทอดของมันถาดใหญ่ที่เขาไม่ได้เป็นคนสั่งถูกยกมาเสิร์ฟ ทำให้เขาเฉไฉพาเปลี่ยนประเด็นได้ “คุณจะทานหมดเหรอน่ะ”

“เชื่อมือผมสิ” พูดยิ้มๆ ก่อนดันจานเฟรนช์ฟรายไปทางลอเฟย์สันเล็กน้อย “ลองดูมั้ย อร่อยนะ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมไม่อยากทานของหนักเยอะๆ ตอนมื้อเย็น” ส่ายหน้าพลางมองแฮมเบอร์เกอร์และจั้งก์ฟู้ดอีกสองสามอย่างตรงหน้า

“ผมควรพาคุณไปร้านอาหารจานละน้อยๆ จริงๆ หรือเปล่าเนี่ย” ดวงตาสีฟ้าฉายแววรู้สึกผิดเล็กน้อย

“ผมไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้น” ลอเฟย์สันรีบปฏิเสธ ติดนิสัยไม่อยากทำให้คู่สนทนาลำบากใจแม้อีกฝ่ายจะเป็นโอดินสันก็ตาม เขาหันมองรอบร้านอีกครั้งก่อนเอ่ย “ก็ดูสมกับเป็นคุณดี”

ธอร์เลิกคิ้ว สีหน้าประหลาดใจ ชะงักมือที่กำลังหยิบมันฝรั่งทอดเข้าปาก

“อะไร” โลกิถามเสียงขุ่นกับปฏิกิริยานั้น

“ไม่นึกว่าคุณจะพูดอะไรทำนองนั้นออกมา ผมยังไม่ทันตั้งตัว” แค่นหัวเราะเล็กน้อยก่อนยกมืออีกข้างขึ้นเกาจมูก มองตาอีกคนที่จ้องมาแล้วพูดเสียงเบา “ก็ดูสมกับเป็นคุณเหมือนกัน”

“หมายถึง..?”

“เลือกโต๊ะในสุดของร้าน แทนที่จะนั่งติดกระจก” ทำหน้าจริงจังได้ไม่นานก็ยกยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม “คิดอะไรมิดีมิร้ายกับผมป้ะเนี่ย”

“อาหารของคุณลูกค้าได้แล้วค่ะ”

ระหว่างที่โลกิกำลังนึกหาคำด่าที่เหมาะกับความกวนของโอดินสัน พาสต้ากับน้ำส้มก็ถูกนำมาวางตรงหน้าเสียก่อน เจ้าของออเดอร์เงยหน้าจะกล่าวคำขอบคุณ แต่ต้องยิ้มค้างกลางอากาศเมื่อเจอกับสายตาและรอยยิ้มเขินอายอย่างไม่ปิดบังของพนักงานสาว ตอนแรกเขาคิดว่าเธออาจแอบปิ๊งคนร่วมโต๊ะที่มีรูปลักษณ์ภายนอกดึงดูดเพศตรงข้าม แต่ดูจากมุมไหนเธอก็กำลังส่งสายตาหวานชื่นให้ลอเฟย์สันอยู่ชัดๆ

“ขอบคุณครับ” โลกิพยายามแก้บรรยากาศกระอักกระอ่วนด้วยการส่งยิ้มกว้างกลับแล้วก้มหน้าดึงจานมาใกล้ๆ ยกแก้วน้ำส้มขึ้นดูดจากหลอด หยิบส้อมมาเตรียมจัดการพาสต้า

_ทำไมเธอยังยืนอยู่อีกล่ะ!_

เขาหวีดร้องในใจเมื่อเห็นทางหางตาว่าผ้ากันเปื้อนช่วงเอวยังอยู่ที่เดิมไม่ขยับไปไหน ลอเฟย์สันเหลือบขึ้นมองคนตรงข้ามเล็กน้อย ธอร์ที่ดูเหมือนเข้าใจสถานการณ์เป็นอย่างดียิ้มขำกับแววตาขอร้องแกมบังคับจากดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้น ก่อนหันบอกหญิงสาวด้วยท่าทางสนิทสนม

“ขอบใจมากเมแกน พวกเราจะเรียกถ้าอยากสั่งอะไรเพิ่มนะ”

พนักงานร้านนามเมแกนมองลูกค้าที่ก้มหน้าก้มตาละเมียดละไมกับเส้นพาสต้าสลับกับลูกค้าที่กำลังยิ้มให้อยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนผละตัวกลับไปหลังเคาน์เตอร์ โลกิค่อยๆ เงยหน้าจากจานขึ้นมองค้อน

“คุณก็รู้จักเธอนี่ มัวแต่นั่งมองอยู่ทำไม!” เขากระซิบเสียงดุ

“ผมอยากรู้ว่าคุณจะทำยังไง”

“ผมมีทางเลือกอะไรบ้างมั้ยล่ะ!”

โอดินสันหัวเราะลั่นเมื่อโลกิแยกเขี้ยว เขาหยิบแฮมเบอร์เกอร์ขึ้นกัดเต็มคำแล้วหันมองเคาน์เตอร์ร้านทางด้านหลัง

“ผมเคยจีบเธอด้วย”

“บอกผมทำไมครับ” ถามอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

“ผมแพ้พนันไอ้พีท เลยต้องขอเบอร์เธอตามมันสั่ง” ธอร์ยังคงเล่าต่อเหมือนไม่ได้ยินประโยคไม่ใส่ใจนั้นของโลกิ “รู้มั้ยเธอบอกผมว่าอะไร”

เจ้าของเส้นผมสีดำไม่ตอบ จิ้มไส้กรอกชิ้นเล็กเข้าปาก จดจ่อกับจานอาหารตัวเอง

“เมแกนบอกว่าผมไม่ใช่สไตล์ที่เธอชอบ ไม่ใช่ว่าผมไม่หล่อนะ แต่ชอบผู้ชายหุ่นเพรียวบางมากกว่าชายกล้ามใหญ่ ดูจากสายตาเธอที่มองคุณเมื่อกี้แล้วท่าจะจริง”

คนที่ทำหูทวนลมในตอนแรกหยุดมือที่กำลังม้วนเส้นพาสต้า ใบหน้าตกตะลึงเงยขึ้น เมแกนยิ้มแย้มโบกมือให้ทันทีเมื่อเห็นคนที่เธอจ้องอยู่มองมาทางเคาน์เตอร์ โลกิเลื่อนสายตากลับมายังธอร์ที่กำลังหัวเราะ อีกแล้ว

“เมแกนเป็นคนน่ารักนะ ไม่ลองคุยกับเธอหน่อยเหรอ”

“ผมไม่พร้อมจะมีความสัมพันธ์กับใครตอนนี้ครับ” ตอบอย่างชัดเจนขณะขยับตัวมานั่งที่เบาะอีกข้างของกำแพงเพื่อหลบให้พ้นระยะสายตาจากคนหลังเคาน์เตอร์ อย่างน้อยขอแค่ตัวเขาเองไม่เห็นก็พอแล้ว ดึงจานและแก้วของตัวเองมาใกล้ๆ แล้วลงมือทานต่อ

ร่างสูงหัวเราะในลำคอเป็นคำตอบ มองพาสต้าในจานอีกฝ่ายที่พร่องไปกว่าครึ่ง “อร่อยมั้ย”

“ถือว่าอร่อยมากสำหรับร้านเล็กๆ ครับ” โลกิตอบจริงใจ

“ขอชิมหน่อยดิ” พูดจบก็อ้าปากเหมือนลูกนกตัวโตรอแม่นกป้อนอาหารให้ แม่นกจำเป็นถอนหายใจเหนื่อยหน่าย

“ผมไม่ป้อนคุณหรอกนะ”

“มือผมเลอะ ไม่อยากให้มันเปื้อนส้อมคุณ” เขาชูมือทั้งสองข้างที่ผ่านการหยิบจับทั้งแฮมเบอร์เกอร์และเฟรนช์ฟราย คนถือส้อมวางอุปกรณ์การกินลง คว้ามันฝรั่งทอดชิ้นโต จิ้มกับซอสมะเขือเทศโดยจงใจให้ซอสในถ้วยติดปลายนิ้ว แล้วเอาเข้าปากภายในคำเดียว

“มือผมก็เลอะเหมือนกัน เชิญตักทานเองเลยครับ” ชูให้ดูนิ้วเปื้อนคราบน้ำมันและซอสสีแดง

“อย่างน้อยก็ได้จูบทางอ้อม” คนที่อ้าปากรอจนแมลงแทบบินเข้าไปวนได้ประมาณสามรอบเบะปาก ตักพาสต้าป้อนตัวเองอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ แทนที่จะเป็นฝ่ายออกปากชมรสชาติ เขากลับถามโลกิที่ยังหยิบมันฝรั่งทอดของเขาเข้าปากเรื่อยๆ “อร่อยอะดิ”

“ก็.. ครับ” พอถูกทักก็ราวกับเพิ่งรู้ตัว ตอบอึกอักก่อนดึงทิชชู่มาเช็ดนิ้ว

“ผมถามเฉยๆ เอง ชอบก็กินเลย” ธอร์ดันจานใส่มันฝรั่งทอดไปทางคนข้างๆ

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมอิ่มแล้ว” เขาปฏิเสธแล้วดันจานกลับ

“กินแค่พาสต้ากับน้ำส้มก็อิ่ม มิน่าถึงตัวเล็ก”

คนถูกกล่าวหาขมวดคิ้ว “คุณเอาตาไหนดูเนี่ยว่าผมตัวเล็ก”

“เล็กกว่าผม” ยักไหล่แล้วกัดแฮมเบอร์เกอร์ของตัวเองต่อ

“ผมสูงเกือบเท่าคุณเหอะ”

“ก็สูงน้อยกว่าผมอยู่ดี” ความจริงที่วัดได้ทางกายภาพทำลอเฟย์สันเถียงไม่ออก ได้แต่แสดงสีหน้าไม่พอใจ ดวงตาสีฟ้าชำเลืองมอง “ลองดูมั้ยล่ะ อยู่มุมนี้ผมกดคุณชิดกำแพงแล้วบังตัวคุณได้มิดเลยนะ”

ไม่พูดเปล่า คนที่อ้างว่าตัวใหญ่กว่าวางของกินในมือ ลุกครืดจากเก้าอี้แล้วโน้มตัวเข้าหา โลกิถลึงตาตกใจ ถดตัวถอยจนติดมุมเก้าอี้ รู้ดีว่าไม่มีทางหนีจึงหยิบส้อมชี้หน้าคนที่กำลังยักคิ้วยียวน

“ไม่ต้อง กลับไปนั่งดีๆ เดี๋ยวนี้เลย”

ร่างสูงใหญ่นั่งลงดังเดิม หัวเราะชอบใจที่แกล้งอีกฝ่ายได้ ทั้งคู่ยุ่งกับการจัดการอาหารตรงหน้าตัวเองสักพัก ธอร์ก็เป็นฝ่ายเปิดประเด็นชวนคุย

“ทำไมคุณถึงย้ายมา ผู้กองบอกชั่วคราวด้วยนี่” คนถูกถามไม่ตอบ เขี่ยเศษเส้นพาสต้าเล็กๆ ในจานไปมา เขาถามต่อ “จะทำถึงเมื่อไหร่ล่ะ”

“คุณรีบทานให้เสร็จได้มั้ยครับ” คิ้วเรียวขมวดแน่น

“ความสัมพันธ์ในครอบครัวดีขึ้นได้จากการพูดคุยบนโต๊ะอาหารนะ”

ลอเฟย์สันชะงักกับประโยคนั้นเล็กน้อยก่อนเอ่ยตอบ “เราไม่ใช่ครอบครัว”

“คุยกันได้หน่อยก็ได้ จะเงียบไปตลอดเลยหรือไง”

“ไม่อยู่ในข้อตกลง”

ธอร์ยักไหล่ แต่ก็ไม่ยอมให้การรับประทานอาหารเย็นมื้อนี้เป็นไปอย่างเงียบๆ “อันนี้ผมถามจริงๆ มีเรื่องอะไรถึงต้องย้ายจากที่ทำงานที่อยู่ห่างตั้งเกือบ 3 ชั่วโมงมาทำที่นี่ แถมไม่ถาวรด้วย”

“ผมจำเป็นต้องบอกด้วยเหรอครับ”

“คุณไม่เห็นบอกใครเลย ขนาดเจ้าหนูพีทที่ว่าสนิทกับคุณที่สุดยังไม่รู้”

“ไม่มีอะไรน่ารู้หรอกครับ” เขาวางส้อมในมือก่อนเอนตัวพิงข้างหลัง มองตรงไปทางหน้าร้านผ่านกระจกใสเป็นเชิงปิดประเด็น

เป็นระยะเวลา 1 เดือนแล้วที่โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันเข้ามาประจำตำแหน่งที่สถานีมาร์เวล จนถึงตอนนี้เจ้าหน้าที่ทุกคนไม่มีข้อมูลใดๆ เกี่ยวกับนักสืบคนนี้เพิ่มเติม นอกจากที่ผู้กองโรเจอร์สบอกแค่ว่าจะมีนักสืบจากสถานีอื่นมาประจำการชั่วคราวและไม่รู้ระยะเวลาที่แน่นอน

ไม่ใช่ว่าปีเตอร์ พาร์คเกอร์ที่เข้ากันได้ดีกับเขาเพราะได้รับความช่วยเหลือจากการถูกรังแกในที่ทำงานบ่อยๆ จะไม่เคยเอ่ยปากถาม แต่ทุกครั้งโลกิก็ตอบกลับด้วยประโยคเดียวกันว่า ไม่มีอะไรน่ารู้ จนพาร์คเกอร์คงหมดความพยายามที่จะหาคำตอบ และปล่อยให้เรื่องนั้นกลายเป็นปริศนาประจำตัวของนักสืบคนใหม่ไป

ไม่มีอะไรน่ารู้นั่นแหละที่น่าสนใจ แต่นักสืบโอดินสันรู้สึกว่าคู่สนทนาตรงหน้าเค้นเอาความยากกว่าผู้ต้องสงสัยบางคนเสียอีก

“ต่อยหน้าผู้กองฟิวรี่มาจริงๆ สินะ” จริงจังแล้วไม่ได้คำตอบจึงเอาความตลกปนกวนเข้าสู้

“เขาน่ะสิจะต่อยผม” โลกิแค่นหัวเราะ

ดวงตาสีฟ้าเบิกโตด้วยความประหลาดใจไม่น้อย ตั้งแต่คุยกันมาโลกิยังไม่เคยยิ้มกว้างๆ หรือหัวเราะให้เห็นต่อหน้าเขาตรงๆ เลยนะ!

นั่นคือไม่นับตอนคุยกับปีเตอร์ พาร์คเกอร์(อีกแล้ว)ที่เหมือนเป็นสิทธิพิเศษคนเดียวในสถานี บ่อยครั้งที่ปีเตอร์คนเล็กมาส่งงานที่แผนก ธอร์มักภาวนาเล่นๆ ให้เขาชวนโลกิคุย เพื่อจะได้เห็นรอยยิ้มหรือเสียงหัวเราะจากเจ้าของโต๊ะทำงานตรงข้าม เป็นความสดใสไม่กี่ครั้งที่เห็นได้จากบรรยากาศประหลาดๆ รอบตัวลอเฟย์สันที่ธอร์เองก็อธิบายไม่ถูกว่าคืออะไร

มันไม่ใช่ความตึงเครียดจากงานที่ทำ ถ้าจะนิยามให้แคบลงคงเป็นความหม่นหมองที่เจ้าตัวพยายามไม่แสดงออกต่อหน้าทุกคนมากกว่า

สร้างระยะห่างและป้องกันตนเองตลอดเวลา ราวกับมีกำแพงใสๆ อันหนาเตอะขวางกั้นอยู่รอบทิศ ไม่ผลักไสแต่ก็ไม่เปิดรับ เขาไม่ว่าอะไรถ้ามันเป็นจุดที่โลกิสบายใจจะอยู่ ไม่ใช่การฝืนขังตัวเองไว้ข้างในอย่างที่เขารู้สึก

เขาไม่ได้ต้องการจะพังกำแพงเข้าไป แค่อยากพาออกมาจากเซฟโซนที่ไม่มีอยู่จริง แต่เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าอุปสรรคนั้นจะเป็นประตูล็อกที่ยังหากุญแจไขไม่เจอ หรือโซ่ตรวนเส้นใหญ่ที่คนหลังกำแพงล่ามตัวเองไว้และจงใจโยนกุญแจทิ้งอย่างไม่ใยดี

ถ้าเป็นข้อหลังนี่ยากกว่าการงมกุญแจในข้อแรกหลายเท่าเลยล่ะ

“นักสืบมือดีอย่างคุณไปทำอะไรให้เขาอยากต่อยหน้าคุณเนี่ย”

จบคำถามนั้น ริมฝีปากบางก็ปิดเงียบอีกครั้ง พอหยั่งเชิงถามจริงจังเข้าหน่อยก็เงียบดักทางตลอด มือใหญ่หยิบเฟรนช์ฟรายเข้าปากพลางเหล่ดูใบหน้าด้านข้างของคนที่ก้มดูดน้ำส้ม เพราะโลกิย้ายที่นั่งจากฝั่งตรงข้ามมาเป็นอีกข้างของโต๊ะ เขาจึงสามารถไล่สายตามองได้ตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า

“อย่าบอกนะว่าตอนทำงานที่นู่น คุณแต่งตัวไม่เรียบร้อย ผู้กองฟิวรี่เลยโมโห”

“หัวหน้าที่ไหนจะต่อยลูกน้องเพราะแต่งตัวไม่เรียบร้อยกัน”

“ผู้กองโรเจอร์สไง”

“จริงเหรอ” ลอเฟย์สันตาโต

“ไม่จริง”

“...” เขาถามตัวเองในใจว่าต่อยหมอนี่ตรงนี้เลยได้มั้ย

“ทำไมคุณใส่เนคไท”

อยู่ๆ โอดินสันก็ถามถึงเหตุผลการแต่งกายทำงานในตำแหน่งที่ไม่มียูนิฟอร์ม โลกิก้มมองเนคไทที่ถูกคลายไว้หลวมๆ ตอนเลิกงานของตัวเอง ก่อนมองเสื้อยืดสีเรียบที่ปกติมักทับด้วยเสื้อนอกตัวหนาของอีกคน

“ผมต่างหากที่ต้องถามว่าทำไมคุณไม่ใส่”

“ใส่ทำไมอะ ช่วยให้ผู้ต้องหาสารภาพง่ายขึ้นเหรอ”

“เอ๊ะ”

“อะไร ผมเปรียบให้ฟังเฉยๆ”

ลอเฟย์สันส่งสายตาขุ่นมัว เกียจคร้านจะต่อปากต่อคำ ก้มหน้าวนหลอดดูดในแก้วที่หลงเหลือเครื่องดื่มอยู่เพียงก้น นักสืบร่างสูงเอี้ยวตัวมองช่วงเอวเหนือเข็มขัดของร่างโปร่ง ชายเสื้อเชิ้ตถูกสอดในกางเกงอย่างดี ไม่มีหลุดลุ่ยแม้สักจุดตรงข้ามกับเขา อย่าพูดไกลถึงเนคไทที่มีวิธีผูกยุ่งยากเลย แค่ชายเสื้อยังไม่คิดจะยัดมันลงในกางเกงด้วยซ้ำ

“งั้นคนอย่างคุณก็ต้องใช้สายรั้งชายเสื้อด้วยน่ะสิ”

คนที่นั่งทำหน้าไม่สบอารมณ์กำลังจะอ้าปากถามว่าคนอย่างคุณที่ว่านี่หมายถึงอะไร แต่กลับพูดไม่ออกเมื่อสบเข้ากับสายตาที่เขาไม่กล้าเดาว่ากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่

รู้แค่ว่าไม่ปลอดภัย _มากๆ_

“ใช้แบบไหนล่ะ” เขาไม่แม้สนใจจะรอคำตอบจากอีกฝ่าย นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเลื่อนลงไปยังช่วงข้อเท้าที่ถูกซ่อนภายใต้ถุงเท้าคู่ยาว แม้ไม่สัมผัมด้วยปลายนิ้ว แต่ความรู้สึกแปลกๆ ก็ถูกทิ้งไว้บนทุกที่ที่สายตานั้นเคลื่อนผ่านโดยเฉพาะเมื่อถูกจดจ้อง คนถูกมองยกขาขึ้นไขว่ห้างหนีไม่รู้ตัว “แบบติดถุงเท้า…”

ทิ้งท้ายประโยคไว้เท่านั้น ก่อนค่อยๆ ลากสายตาขึ้นตามเรียวขาอย่างเชื่องช้า มองพื้นที่สีดำของกางเกงบริเวณหน้าขาทั้งสองข้างที่ซ้อนทับกัน จ้องนิ่งราวกับกำลังค้นหาสิ่งที่ต้องการทะลุผ่านเนื้อผ้า

“หรือรัดต้นขา”

โลกิ ลอเฟย์สันไม่เคยรู้สึกว่าการแต่งตัวมาทำงานของเขาในทุกวันจะเป็นเรื่องน่าเขินอายจนกระทั่งได้ยินคำถามนั้นของโอดินสัน

หรือเป็นเพราะสายตาแทะโลมที่ทำให้ทุกอย่างในตัวเขาผิดปกติก็ไม่อาจทราบได้

“ทำไมไม่ตอบผม เรื่องแค่นี้เอง”

หรือเป็นเพราะน้ำเสียงทุ้มแหบในแบบที่ไม่เคยได้ยินนั้นกันแน่

ลอเฟย์สันสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยเมื่อดวงตาคมกริบวกกลับมามองหน้ากะทันหัน เขาทำทีวางแขนเท้าคางกับโต๊ะ ปัดเส้นผมสีดำไปข้างหลัง เบือนหน้าหนีไปอีกฝั่งแล้วแอบกัดริมฝีปากแน่น ตีสีหน้าให้เรียบเฉยที่สุด ขัดกับภายในอกที่กำลังทุบตีอย่างบ้าคลั่งจนเร่งจังหวะการหายใจ

มันก็แค่อาการตื่นกลัวจากการถูกคุกคามทางคำพูดเท่านั้นแหละ

ข้างหนึ่งก็เป็นโอดินสัน อีกข้างก็เป็นกำแพง หันหนีไปทางไหนก็ไม่รอด จึงตัดสินใจก้มหน้าหยิบมันฝรั่งทอดที่ตัวเองปฏิเสธไปก่อนหน้าขึ้นกัดอย่างคนทำอะไรไม่ถูก

“หึ ไว้ผมหาคำตอบเองแล้วกัน”

โลกิไม่กล้าจินตนาการว่าตอนนี้เขากำลังแสดงสีหน้ายังไง สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นชัดเจนในตอนนี้นอกจากความรู้สึกแปลกที่แล่นผ่านช่วงขาคือใจของเขาเต้นรัวและดังจนหูอื้อ

_บ้าอะไรเนี่ย!_

เสียงเตือนข้อความเข้าทำให้เจ้าของที่คิดไม่ตกว่าควรรับมือกับสถานการณ์ตรงหน้าอย่างไรดีรีบคว้าแจ็คเก็ตข้างตัวล้วงหาโทรศัพท์เพื่อเปิดดูทันที

“ตอบอะไรตอนนี้” เขาหันถามธอร์ที่เงยหน้าจากจอมือถือ เมื่อเห็นว่าเป็นข้อความที่อีกคนเพิ่งตอบบทสนทนาฝ่ายเดียวของเขาเมื่อชั่วโมงก่อนโดยลืมความรู้สึกเมื่อครู่ไปเสียสนิท

“บรรยากาศกำลังแย่ เลยอยากทำให้มันดีขึ้น” เขาหัวเราะที่โลกิกลับมาแสดงท่าทีเลิ่กลั่กอีกครั้ง “อีกอย่าง คุณส่งข้อความหาผมทั้งที ไม่ตอบได้ไง”

“คิดว่าผมอยากส่งมั้ย” ดวงตาสีเขียวตวัดมองด้วยความหงุดหงิด “ผมนั่งรอคุณเกือบครึ่งชั่วโมง หาตัวก็ไม่เจอ โทรไปก็ไม่รับ แถมข้อความก็ไม่ตอบ ใครสั่งใครสอนให้ปิดเสียงมือถือแล้วเก็บใส่ลิ้นชักแบบนั้นครับ ถ้าผมไม่นึกถึงคำพูดหมวดควิลล์เมื่อวันก่อนแล้วถือวิสาสะรื้อโต๊ะคุณ คุณก็ไม่ได้นั่งทำหน้ากวนประสาทผมเล่นอยู่อย่างนี้หรอก”

ร่างสูงใหญ่กะพริบตาปริบๆ ไม่กล้าต่อล้อต่อเถียงกับคำบ่นยาวเหยียดรวดเดียวที่แทบไม่หยุดสูดหายใจจากริมฝีปากบาง รู้ดีว่าครั้งนี้เป็นความผิดของเขาเต็มๆ ที่ออกจากห้องทำงานโดยไม่ตรวจเช็กสิ่งของสำคัญในการติดต่อสื่อสาร แถมไม่ได้บอกอีกฝ่ายไว้ด้วยว่าจะเจอกันบริเวณลานจอดรถของสถานี และเข้าใจว่าอีกฝ่ายคงเคลียร์งานอยู่เลยไม่คิดเอะใจอะไรเมื่อถึงเวลา จนทำให้คนที่เขานัดต้องรอ

เขายังไม่ลืมสีหน้าตอนอีกฝ่ายถือสมาร์ทโฟนชี้หน้าเขามาตั้งแต่ไกลๆ เขานึกว่าต้องซื้อเครื่องใหม่ซะแล้วเพราะนักสืบที่เพิ่งขยับฐานะจากเพื่อนร่วมงานมาเป็นคู่หูโมโหเหมือนจะขว้างของในมือทิ้งเสียให้ได้ แต่เจ้าตัวก็ยังยอมมาดินเนอร์ตามข้อตกลงหลังทำให้ไม่พอใจขนาดนั้น ซึ่งนั่นก็ดีมากโขแล้ว

“ผมขอโทษ~” ทำน้ำเสียงออดอ้อนไม่พอ ยังเอนตัวไถศีรษะกับแขนเล็กอย่างกับเด็กขอร้องขนม เจ้าของแขนเหล่มองสายตาวิงวอนนั้น ก่อนถอนหายใจเบาๆ

“ช่างเถอะครับ มันผ่านไปแล้ว” บอกปัดพลางยกมือดันคนที่ทำตัวไม่สมขนาดออกห่าง

เด็กน้อยแต่ตัวไม่น้อยยอมดึงตัวเองกลับมานั่งที่เดิม เบะปากเหมือนจะร้องไห้ที่ไม่เชิงได้รับการอภัยจากความผิดอันเกิดจากนิสัยที่ทำยังไงก็แก้ไม่หายสักทีของเขา

“อย่าว่าแต่ผมเลย ถ้าคุณเรียกผมโอดินสันอีกผมไม่ยอมจริงๆ ด้วย” เศร้าอยู่ไม่นานก็ตีสีหน้าจริงจัง กล่าวหาที่อีกคนไม่ยอมทำตามข้อตกลงบ้าง

“ถ้าผมเรียกแล้วจะทำไมครับ คุณโอดินสัน” คนจงใจพูดผิดทำหน้าทำตาไม่ใส่ใจ

“ผมจะจูบคุณ”

“เลิกขู่แบบนี้สักที”

“ผมไม่ขู่ก็ได้”

“โอเคๆ! ธอร์ก็ธอร์” โลกิรีบร้องโวยทันทีที่ธอร์ลุกครืดจากเก้าอี้จะพุ่งตัวใส่อีกรอบ ต้องมายอมกับคำขู่นี้อีกแล้ว นึกหงุดหงิดตัวเองที่คิดหาทางโต้กลับไม่ได้ เขามองอาหารที่แทบไม่เหลือบนโต๊ะก่อนเปลี่ยนเรื่อง “ทานเสร็จหรือยังครับ เราต้องกลับไปที่สถานีอีก เดี๋ยวมันจะดึกไปมากกว่านี้”

“กลับสถานีทำไม อพาร์ทเมนต์คุณอยู่ไม่ไกลนี่แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ ให้ผมไปส่งก็ได้”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ มันคนละทางกับบ้านคุณ ผมขับกลับเองดีกว่า”

“สถานีกับอพาร์ทเมนต์คุณก็คนละทางกัน ให้ผมไปส่งเถอะ พรุ่งนี้คุณจะเข้าไปเขียนรายงานแต่เช้าด้วยใช่มั้ยล่ะ ผมก็เหมือนกัน เดี๋ยวผมไปรับเอง” ลอเฟย์สันนิ่งเงียบ กำลังคิดหาข้อโต้แย้ง ธอร์พยายามโน้มน้าวต่อ “น่านะ ขับรถไปๆ มาๆ เสียเวลาจะตายคุณก็รู้”

ถึงจะเค้นความลับอยากก็จริง แต่ถ้าเรื่องกล่อมให้เห็นด้วย เขาว่าคงทำได้ไม่ยากเท่าไหร่นัก

“ก็ได้”

เห็นมั้ยล่ะ

“ดีเลย! งั้นผมไปจ่ายเงินให้แล้วเรากลับกัน ...ไม่ต้อง ผมเลี้ยงเอง” เขารีบแย้งโลกิที่กำลังเปิดกระเป๋าเงินควักค่าอาหารทันที

“ได้ไง ผมแพ้พนันคุณนะ”

“แต่ไม่ได้บอกว่าต้องเลี้ยง”

“อย่างน้อยก็ให้ผมจ่ายส่วนของตัวเอง”

“ไม่ ผมเป็นคนพาคุณมา เรื่องอะไรจะให้คู่เดทเป็นคนจ่ายล่ะ”

ธอร์กะพริบตาส่งวิ้งค์ให้หนึ่งทีแล้วลุกจากเก้าอี้ไปก่อนที่โลกิจะทันเถียงต่อ เขาเลยต้องนั่งรอที่โต๊ะ มองคู่เดทจำยอมเล่นหน้าเล่นตากับพนักงานสาวหลังเคาน์เตอร์ คิดๆ ดูแล้วร้านอาหารง่ายๆ สบายๆ ไม่ติดหรูอย่างนี้ก็ถือว่าเป็นสถานที่ที่ไม่แย่สำหรับการเดท

แต่นี่ไม่ใช่เดท!

“จะกลับกันแล้วเหรอคะ”

มัวแต่เถียงกับตัวเองในหัวจนไม่ทันสังเกตว่าคนหลังเคาน์เตอร์ไม่ใช่คนเดิมที่ทำให้เขาต้องย้ายที่นั่ง ซึ่งตอนนี้เธอคนนั้นก็มายืนอยู่ข้างโต๊ะเขาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้

“เอ่อ ครับ”

“อาหารถูกปากมั้ยคะ” ยิ่งลอเฟย์สันยิ้ม แก้มของเธอก็ยิ่งแดง

“อร่อยมากครับ ไม่คิดเลยว่าร้านเล็กๆ จะทำรสชาติได้เทียบเท่ากับภัตตาคารอาหารแพงๆ”

เขาตอบด้วยรอยยิ้มตามมารยาทแต่เนื้อหามาจากใจจริงทั้งหมด ไม่ใช่ว่าการที่เธอแสดงออกอย่างชัดเจนว่าสนใจในตัวเขาจะทำให้โลกิพยายามกันตัวออกห่าง มันเป็นเรื่องดีด้วยซ้ำสำหรับผู้ชายประเภทที่ไม่คิดอะไรลึกลับซับซ้อน

“ดีใจที่ชอบนะคะ” ใบละอ่อนที่มีกระเล็กน้อยบริเวณหน้าแก้มแดงเรื่อสร้างความน่ารักให้รอยยิ้มขวยเขินนั้นยิ่งขึ้น ยอมรับว่าเธอเป็นผู้หญิงที่หน้าตาน่ารักคนหนึ่งเลยทีเดียว แต่เขาไม่สนใจจะสานความสัมพันธ์กับใครในตอนนี้จริงๆ ไม่ได้อ้างเพื่อเอาตัวเองรอดแต่อย่างใด “คุณเป็นเพื่อนร่วมงานของธอร์เหรอคะ”

“ใช่ครับ”

“คือ… ฉันชื่อเมแกนนะคะ”

“ครับ เมื่อกี้ผมได้ยินธอร์พูดชื่อคุณ” ปากตอบแต่ตาเหลือบมองคนที่พูดถึง แค่จ่ายเงินมันจะนานอะไรหนักหนา!

“แล้วคุณ..?”

“อ้อ โลกิครับ โลกิ ลอเฟย์สัน” เขาแนะนำตัวส่งๆ แล้วยิ้มให้อีกครั้ง

“งั้นฉันเรียกคุณโลกิได้มั้ยคะ”

_ธออออร์! หยุดคุยเจ๊าะแจ๊ะกับพนักงานคนนั้นได้แล้ววว!!_

“ได้ครับ คนที่ทำงานก็เรียกผมกันแบบนั้น”

“งั้น เอ่อ…" เธอหลบสายตาคนที่นั่งอยู่

"ครับ?"

"ฉันขอ.. คือ…”

แม้เมแกนจะแสดงออกว่าสนใจ แต่เธอก็อายเกินกว่าจะพูดออกมาตรงๆ จึงได้แต่อึกอักพลางยื่นโทรศัพท์มือถือให้

“เอ่อ พอดี… ผมมากับเขา” เขามองก่อนชี้ไปทางเคาน์เตอร์ด้วยสีหน้าลำบากใจ หญิงในผ้ากันเปื้อนของร้านหันมองร่างสูงที่กำลังเดินมาทางพวกเขา

“ค่ะ ฉันทราบแล้ว” เธอแสดงความไม่เข้าใจผ่านทางสีหน้า

“มีอะไรกัน” โอดินสันทำหน้าไม่รู้เรื่องไม่รู้ราวหยิบเสื้อนอกจากพนักเก้าอี้ขึ้นมาพาดแขน มองเมแกนและโลกิสลับกัน ขมวดคิ้วสับสนให้เจ้าของดวงตาสีเขียวที่พยายามส่งเป็นนัยให้

“คือฉัน…”

ขณะที่เมแกนพยายามรวบรวมความกล้าอีกครั้ง ประโยคที่ขัดขึ้นทำให้เธอต้องเบิกตาโพลงไม่ต่างกับชายอีกคน

“ผมเป็นแฟนเขาน่ะครับ”

 

 

“เลี้ยวซ้ายข้างหน้าใช่มั้ยครับ คุณแฟน”

“ผมบอกว่าอย่าพูดถึงมันอีกไง และใช่ครับ เลี้ยวซ้ายข้างหน้านี้เลย”

“ก็รู้ว่าคุณปฏิเสธคนไม่เก่ง แต่นึกไม่ถึงจริงๆ ว่าจะเอาผมไปอ้างว่าเป็นแฟน ประทับใจจัง” คนขับหัวเราะก่อนหักพวงมาลัยรถ “แล้วก็ตรงไปใช่มั้ย”

“ครับ พอผ่านแยกนี้ไป อีกประมาณ 2 บล็อกก็ถึงแล้วครับ”

“โอเค” ธอร์ละสายตาจากไฟจราจรสีแดงหันไปหาคนที่มองท้องถนนยามค่ำคืนผ่านกระจกข้างตัว แล้วเท้าแขนบนพวงมาลัยรถ “ไม่อยากคุยกับเธอขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอครับ”

“ครับ?” โลกิถามทั้งที่ตายังจดจ่อกับสิ่งต่างๆ ภายนอกรถ

“เมแกนน่ะ”

“ผมบอกแล้วไงครับ ว่าไม่พร้อมจะมีความสัมพันธ์กับใคร”

คนถามเงียบกับคำตอบนั้น มองเรือนผมสีดำสนิทที่หันเอียงมาทางเขา ช่วงไหล่ใต้เส้นผมที่แคบกว่า ข้อมือบางที่โผล่พ้นแจ็คเก็ต และใบหน้าด้านข้างที่ถูกไฟข้างถนนพาดทับเพียงครึ่งล่าง

มีดนตรีเคล้าหน่อยนี่พระเอกเอ็มวีเพลงคนอกหักเลยนะเนี่ย

“ลวนลามผมทางสายตาอีกแล้ว” ดวงตาสีเขียวหันมาสบ ใบหน้าที่ซุกแขนตัวเองบนพวงมาลัยยังคงเรียบนิ่งจนอดถามไม่ได้ “ทำไมทำหน้าอย่างนั้นครับ”

“ถ้ามีเรื่องอะไรในใจ คุณบอกผมได้นะ” เสียงค่อนข้างอู้อี้เพราะริมฝีปากมุดอยู่ตรงข้อพับแขน

“หมายถึงเรื่องอะไรครับ” คิ้วเรียวสวยเลิกขึ้นข้างหนึ่งอย่างสงสัย

“คุณถามตัวเองสิครับ”

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ามองเขานิ่ง แววตานั้นต่างจากในร้านอาหารลิบลับ แม้จะจำกัดความไม่ได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องการสื่ออะไรจากประโยคเหล่านั้น แต่ก็ทำให้สมองเขาตื้อจนก้มมองตักตัวเองเพื่อหลบสายตา

“...ไม่มีอะไรทั้งนั้นแหละครับ”

_ไม่มีอะไรอีกแล้ว_

เขาบ่นในใจก่อนสูดแล้วพ่นลมหายใจทางจมูก

“ผมไม่สนใจว่าที่ผ่านมาคุณจะเป็นยังไง ก็ได้” เขาเน้นคำหลังแล้วหัวเราะกับตัวเอง “มันเป็นคำสั่งของผู้กอง ผมรู้ว่าคุณไม่ค่อยอยากจะยอมรับ และผมไม่อยากใช้คำว่าคู่หูมาเป็นข้ออ้าง แต่คุณคงรู้กฎข้อสำคัญของการทำงานร่วมกันใช่มั้ย”

“ผมทราบดีครับ…” ริมฝีปากบางเม้มแน่น

“งานที่เราจะทำด้วยกันต่อจากนี้ ผมจะไว้ใจคุณ และคุณต้องไว้ใจผมนะ”

ธอร์มอบยิ้มบางๆ ให้แม้ดวงตาที่เขาแอบเห็นแววสับสนจะยังจ้องที่หน้าขาตัวเอง เขาดันตัวจากพวงมาลัยรถก่อนหันไปตั้งใจกับการส่งอีกคนให้ถึงบ้านหลังไฟจราจรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียว

ความเงียบเคลื่อนตัวภายในรถอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง จนกระทั่งร่างในแจ็คเก็ตเอ่ยขึ้น

“พ่อแม่ผมเสียไปตั้งแต่ผมยังเด็ก ...เพราะผม” คนที่กำลังขับรถตัดสินใจไม่ถามถึงสาเหตุที่เจ้าตัวพูดเช่นนั้น “พอเข้าร้านไดเนอร์ก็นึกถึงพวกเขาขึ้นมาน่ะครับ”

“ผมขอโทษที่พาคุณไปที่นั่น” สายตาของธอร์ยังไม่ละจากถนน แต่ก็เห็นแววรู้สึกผิดได้แม้มองจากด้านข้าง

“ไม่หรอกครับ ไม่ต้องขอโทษ” เขาคลี่รอยยิ้มจางกับตักตัวเอง “สนุกดี”

คนหลังพวงมาลัยแสร้งไม่ได้ยินประโยคพึมพำสุดท้ายนั้น ทั้งที่ปกติเขาควรย้อนด้วยคำหยอกล้อจนทำให้อีกฝ่ายเสียอารมณ์ แต่คราวนี้กลับนึกแม้แต่คำตอบรับสั้นๆ ไม่ออกขึ้นมาซะดื้อๆ จึงตั้งคำถามขณะชี้นิ้วไปยังอาคารสูงไม่ไกล

“อพาร์ทเมนต์ข้างหน้านี้ใช่มั้ย”

“ใช่ครับ”

เจ้าของรถจอดที่หน้าตึก 11 ชั้น แต่คนที่ปลดสายเข็มขัดนิรภัยเรียบร้อยแล้วยังคงนั่งนิ่งไม่ขยับไปไหน

“มีอะไรครับ ลืมของหรือเปล่า”

“อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่มือถือครับ”

คนถูกล้อแค่นหัวเราะกับมุกตลกหน้าตายนั้น ก่อนเงียบลงเมื่อสบกับดวงตาที่สะท้อนความสับสนและไม่มั่นใจ เจ้าของนัยน์ตาสีเขียวสั่นไหวกัดริมฝีปากเหมือนกำลังลังเล แต่สุดท้ายก็คลายออกแล้วพูดเสียงเบาราวกับกระซิบ

“ให้เวลาผมนะ”

แววตาของโอดินสันที่มองเขาตรงๆ อ่อนโยนไม่ต่างกับรอยยิ้มที่ค่อยๆ ระบายขึ้น

“เท่าที่คุณต้องการครับ”

เขาคงทำได้เพียงเท่านี้ ยิ่งรุดเร่งจะยิ่งทำให้กำแพงที่มองไม่เห็นนั้นหนาขึ้นไปอีก

โลกิเป็นฝ่ายละสายตา ก้าวออกจากตัวรถแล้วปิดประตู ชะโงกหน้าเข้ามาอีกครั้งทางหน้าต่างรถที่ธอร์กดเปิดให้ เขาเบี่ยงสายตาไปทางนู้นทีทางนี้ที

“เอ่อ…”

“ครับ?”

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์ครับ ...ธอร์”

ท้ายประโยคนั้นเบาจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน แต่เจ้าของชื่อก็ส่งยิ้มกว้างให้

“เช่นกันครับ เจอกันพรุ่งนี้”

ร่างสูงโปร่งสาวเท้าไปยังที่พักโดยไม่ลืมหันกลับมายกยิ้มเพียงมุมปากให้ คนที่ทำหน้าที่เสร็จสิ้นมองให้อีกคนผลักประตูเข้าไปจนพ้นสายตา จึงเหยียบคันเร่งมุ่งสู่ที่พำนักของตัวเองด้วยหัวใจพองโต

อย่างน้อยวันนี้เขาก็เลาะอิฐออกจากกำแพงได้ตั้งก้อนหนึ่ง


End file.
